Murder Gone Wrong
by Tinkertwin'08
Summary: Bella lives with her mother but is forced to go and live with her father in California. There she meets up with the friends she has left behind and continues school there. Edward is a vampire but Bella has a secret too. Will she be able to keep it? R
1. Prologue

**Murder Gone Wrong!**

**By: MadxXxXWithxXxXTearsxXxX**

I was running down the street. i have no clue what time it is. The only thing i know was that it was night fall. I ran pretty damn fast as a car was chasing after me. I heard them call my name but i didnt stop.

"Bella. Bella stop we arent going to hut you!" The person called out. I heard a gun shot and thanked god that it was in the air. I've been shot before and it wasn't fun. It hurt like a butt too.

"Yeah you arent going to hurt me, my butt," I ran rull speed and turned into an alleyway. I kept running but I was cut short but a brick wall.

"God Damit. A dead end." i stopped cusing every word i knew under my breath. The car stopped a few feet from me. A person stepped out of the car and stepped out. They pointed a gun toward me and the next thing i knew...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

---------------------------------------------Ok so here it is. I know it was a short prologue. Ok so right now Bella is Phoenix in and she's just hanging by the pool and stuff. Hse willm ove to California and meet Edward and all of them later in the story. i know your thinking that a Vampire cant live in California but you will understand it later in the story. Dont forget that this is Fanfiction and you can make it the way you want it.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey y'all I'm Isabella Maire Harford Swan. My parents seperated when i was like three and my mother got costady of me. I live in Phoenix Arazon. My father lives in California and i get to see him every so often. My mother got remarried to a drunken S.O.B named phil. I dont like him at all but my mother is happy so that makes me happy.The only good thing about him being a drunk is that he is only drunk once a week or so. The house is a 3,525 square foot in one of the best gated comunitees in Phoenix. I know i sound spoiled and rich but that is becasue of Phil. He's like really...well not rich but he has a good amount of money.

I was sitting by pool when a group of boys came in. There had to be about six or seven ript hot guys.I lifted my sun glasses and examined every single one of them. I was surprised to find out that i know about two of them. If i knew they looked like this I wouldn't have turned them down so many times. I placed my sun galsses back on my face and sat there enjoying the sun. I was in a black bikini that had a red rose on it. I noticed that some of them...well almost all of them came walking toward me. I looked at them coming hoping they couldn't notice that I was starring at them.

"Excuse me but do you mind if we set our things by you?" One of them asked. He was tall, I say about 6 foot, muscular, short blonde spiky hair, brown eyes. He had two other guys next to...well behind him. One is I'd say about 6'1, longish blonde hair, brown eyes, and had a white necklace around him. The other one is about 6'1. He had dark drwon hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, muscular,...well hell they were all muscular, and had a roundish head.**(I have a picture of all the boys on my profile. Just go to Murder gone Wrong the boys and you will see the links!)**

"No go right ahead." They put done there towels and took off there shirts. I hadn't noticed the other two set there things on my other side and jump in the pool. The tree guys went in after their friends but i noticed that one didnt go in after his friends. Instead he sat right next to me and started to tan the way i was. I started to zone off untill I noticed that I was getting drops of water on me and there was no way that it was going to rain today.

"Hey sweet thing whatcha up to." He said. I could tell he was trying to flirt. He was above me.

"Oh you know the usual...ignoring you!" I said. I didnt really care for guys trying to make a more on me no matter how hot they were. I noticed in my sun glasses that he had a twin. They both had dark brown almost balck hair, blue eyes and a nice body.

"Come on sugar, Whatcha doing tonight?" He said. I took off my sun glasses and set them on my head.I looked at him and noticed my eyes getting soft and sexual. i grabbed under his chin and moved closer to him so that i was inches to kiss him.

"Well maybe we could go get something to eat at about seven..." i let it linger for a bit. "then go back to my place and... oh I dont know...my parents are out of town so i get the house to myself. So how's about you and me hit it off after dinner and we'll see how it goes." I let most of that linger. I noticed he closed his eyes and went to kiss me. I turned my head, and pushed him into the pool. The edge wasnt very far from where i was sitting. He came up spitting out water.

"Sorry dont do pricks. Why don't you go and pick up a cheerleader? I'm sure they would love to screw you." I said placing my sun glasses back on my face. I heard the guys looking but when I looked over at the guys sitting next to me, he was shacking his head. I looked at him questioning through my sun glasses. I laughed at him because I noticed he was trying to not laugh at his friend. I started cracking up. I put my hand out and he took it.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"Hey I'm Andy. They guy with the white necklace on is Lance, the guy that asked if we could sit by you is Jared. The guy you pushed in the pool was Dustin. He's a real prick. His twin brother is Austin. Its easy to tell them apart though." I turned side ways as I was waiting for him to say something. Finally he said something, I think he knew that I was waiting for him to say more.

"Where do you live? I think I've seen you around the neighborhood before." He asked turning his head. I was laying on my back now.

"Yeah i live around the corner from the pool house. I've seen you around too. What about you, where do you live?" I asked looking at him. His buddies were still in the pool.

"I think i know where you live. And, if I'm not mistaken, i live around the corner from you." He said smiling.

"That's why you look so famalir." I heard his buddies say something along the lines of him to get his but in the pool only they didnt use butt.

"So Bella, would you like to go fot a swim?" He got up and the next thing i knew, i was getting picked up and thrown in the pool. Andy was already in and his buddy Lance threw me in. I came out from under water and glared at them. I went under water and dragged Andy and Lance under water and held them there. I know for a fact that I can hold my breath longer than them because i let go and they started swimming to the surface. I came up and they glared at me.

"Hey that's for throwing me in the pool! Besides you should be able to fight back sence I'm a girl." They splashed me and i went under water. They were completely dumb founded that i had gone under. When I popped up a little while later they stared at me in astonishment.

"Do you know how long you were under for?" Jared asked mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth Jared you'll catch flies in it." Austin said and he closed his mouth.

"Yeah for about five minutes big deal. I've been able to do that for about six ot seven years now." I said and shrugged. I swam over to the edge and got out.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" Andy asked.

"About a couple of years." I said getting my towel and drying off. I took down my hair and noticed that i didtn have my sun glasses. I looked in the pool and saw them at the bottom of the pool. The pool is ten feet deep. They guys noticed that I was looking at my sun glasses.

"Oh that me get those." Andy said diving down.

"No its ok." i said diving in and beat him down there and grabbed them. I helped him up because i noticed that he was running out of air. He came up gasping and thanking me.

"Oh it's no problem." I got out and dried off again. The rest of the guys got out too. It was getting dark and sooner or later some one was going to come find me. We desided that we would meet tomorrow at the waterpark and hang some more. They wallked me home and all left to go to Andy's house. I knew that they were going to throw some kind of a party and i was right. An hour later the music was blasting and they were standing out side with some other people. They were cleaned up and in fresh clothes. Andy saw me looking out of my window and waved. I waved back then i noticed that four other hands were waving at me. I waved back and closed my blinds. I slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of my music and the waited for tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------i know its a strange chapter but hey its what i have right now. Review and tell me what you think! i will repost a new chapter in a little bit!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------W**arning: There is a lot of stronge language so if you dont like the language than stop reading because it will worse!!!!!**ok i know that the last chapter left you wanting more but this is going to be a wierd(i think) chapter. There is going to be a lot going on and it is very interseting...well to me it is. So enjoy:op-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about three in the mornign when my phone started to ring. I moaned and looked at the number. I didnt even know this number. I figured it would be my father. He calls at the wrong time and at the randomest times. I answered and automatically knew who it was.

"Hello." i moaned into the phone. There was a lot of music in the back round and i knew the party was still going.

"Hey Bella it's Andy." he said very loud into the phone. I sat up and turned on my lamp on my night stand. He saw the light from outside in the back yard. "Good your up. why don't you come down tot he party?"

"Yeah I'm only up becasue you woke me up. Andy do you know what time it is?"

"No why?"

"Andy it's three in the frickin' morning! I know you guys are still partying because I can hear the music, hear the people, and see the flashes of lights. Andy please stop. I need to sleep if you want me to have energy tomorrow."

"Is it really three in the morning?!" he asked shooked. Its like time just flew from him and he didnt have any clocks in the house!

"Yes now please Andy I need to sleep." I heard a beep and knew that some one was calling me. "Listen Andy I will call you later and see you later ok?"

"Okay night!" as soon as I heard that i clicked over.

"Hello?"

"Good your up." it was my father.

"Only becasue one of my friends called me."

"Why did your friend call you at this hour?"

"Two things. He is at a party and two why are you calling me at this hour?"

"Oh right, for a minute I was side tracked. Listen I have a mission for you. There is a gang fight going on down town and the main guy needs to be killed. Go and find him then take him to the cops. If you have to kill him you know i dont care about that as much as the cops do. Make sure that no one there know's you and that your mother doesn't hear you. That means no shower, grab your clothes, get ready and get some coffee if you need to. You have only two hours to do this." I got out of bed and started to wake up. I walked to my closet as he continued to give directions. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes I do father."

"Good now remember that you only have to hours and that no one can see or hear you."

"Ugh! That's why I have the car. I'm getting ready now. I'm out." i said hanging up. I threw my phon eon the bed and pulled back my clothes in the closet. i had a little cabinet that hid from everyone. I pushed surtaint part and pressed in the code. My father installed this one of the times he was out. The doors opened and i grabbed black pants, a black shrit, my leather riding jacket, my gloves and i grabbed a par of black leather boots. I got dressed and threw my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed my boots and quietly headed out to the garage with out waking any one up. In the car I already had my weapons, my keys were in my pocket and i was putting on my boots. This only took a second. I backed out and raced down the street. No one could hear me becasue my father got me a black lancer that was way high top of the line. He made me a sweet ride. I had everything possible. The back folded down into a place that head my guns and my knives.

I got on the freeway and punched the gas. I pulled down the glove compartment and pushed a purple button that let me go as fast as i could and the cops only say me as i was doing the speed limit. I really do love my dad. This was the best car any one could ever have expect they cant buy this. It only took my half an hour to get there because no one was on the road so why the hell was I here? Becasue my father called me with a mission which really does suck because I wanted to sleep tonight for once.

I parked about a block away from where the fight was suposed to be. I walked down the road like i was one of the gang bangers. I saw the fight start and stepped in like I was part of the gang. I threw punches left and right. I was thrown out of the fight and I remember that i didnt have any of my weapons. I walked back to the car_. Well that was a waist of time. But hey I got to hurt people and and get my anger out from Andy calling me. How did he get my number anyway_? I thought to myself. i looked behind me and no one was following me. I unlocked the car and puched the bottom that showed my weapons. I grabbed about five daggers and a hand gun. I knew that I would need the hand gun later. The dangers were incase I ran out of bullets.

I went back to the fight and and maid my way through the croud. I even managed to get through the fight with only having to throw a few punches and a few kicks. I found an empty building that fit my fathers description. I had a little trouble getting around the building till. I saw a light that sown then a door closed. I followed quietly put to the room. My boots werent making that much of a clicking noice but I was walking on my toes so that really helped. I stopped at the door and listened in.

"...so tonight after this stupud little bawl is over we go straight to the building and watch it catch in flames..." I grabbed a knife from my back. I skidded across the wall that way the thugs woulod come out. "...what was that? Well go on and see what it was." The door opened and i slid behind the corner in the path he would come. The door closed again and I heard the heavy foot steps come down the stairs. I garabbed anouther knife from my leg and got prepaired. The first thug came down and i stabbed him in the chest. He grunted as i took out my knife and threw him down the stairs. The other thug noticed me and put up a fight. I had to throw a good few punches and it really did help that I had the knife in my hand. He fought back pretty hard too. But see the thing with me is that it is really hard to kill people like me, let alone hurt us. Fianlly, I stabbed him and threw him on top of his buddy. I walked back up the stairs letting my heels make a clicking noice.

I knocked on the door and the asshole said for me to come in. I stepped in and he looked up after i closed the door.

"Well it looks like I can have some fun before I get to work." He said smiling. My fathers head popped in my head_. Dont forget that if people know you then you have to kill them_. I smiled to myself. He thought I was agreeing to what he said.

I turned my head and smirked. "Sorry I dont play around with fuck heads like you." I grabbed my knife and threw it at him. It hit the wall with a thunk! He just bearly missed.

"Swan's daughter I see. Well I see you have to kill me or that's what your here for I'm guessing. Well I'm sorry but that aint going to work! I guess I'm going to have to kill you for trying to kill me." He pulled out a gun and shot. I ducked causually like nothing happened and pulled my gun out form my thigh. I got up and shot at him. He really didnt put up much of a fight. It only took three shots in he chest an dhe was dead. You would think that he would put up more of a fight being top dog in the gang stuff but thats why he has thugs that way he doesnt have to get his hands dirty.

I picked him up surprisingly he wasnt as heavy as I thought he would be. I went out the back way away from the fight so that way the other gang bangers wouldnt see that I had him. I threw him in the trunk that was protected, thank god, and headed off toward the police station. I cleaned and put away my weapons. I pulled up to the station and popped the trunk open. There was a few people standing ouside and they didnt even notice that I was carring in a body. I walked up to the front desk and a guy looked down at me.

"How may I help you?" He askesd.

"I believe you have been looking for him and wanted him. He is dead..." _no thanks to me._ I thought. "So can I get the money so I can go home." The guy took the body and handed me a load of cash. I thanked him and left.

Going home was a drag. I stopped so I could change into running clothes and shoes that way my parents thought I was out running. I called my father and told him that everything was taken care of. I had the money and that he should be getting it in a couple of days. I hit my cars and ran around the block once to make it seem like I was out running for a long time. I walked in and my mother was drinking coffee.

"Morning mom" I said grabbing some water.

"So what time did you go out and run today?"

"About four why?"

"I jus would have thought that i would have heard you thats all really."

"Well I didnt want to wake you guys up thats all." I finished my water and headed up stairs. I took off my shoes and called Andy.

"Hello," he answered with a moan.

"Oh did I wake you? Sorry so what time do you want to leave for waterpark?"

"No you didnt really. The party ended when you told me what time it was. Um what about 8:30ish that way you can eat, get ready, and so can we. Besides i have to wake everyone else up anyway. I will be there to pick you up at 8:15."

"Ok that would be great. So how was the party?"

"Ugh it was awesome. You should have some. Sorry my father called me and had me do something that i guess needed to be done right away and couldnt be done in the morning. So when I got done I went out and ran for like a good hour or so." I said. We talked for th enext like hour and we finally had to go becasue i had to et ready and he had to wake everyone else up. It was six when I got in the shower. I took a longer shower because I was hurting a little from the whole gang banger thing. I have no clue how people can do that. It takes a lot of energy. Finally I got out and dried off. I put on my black bathing suit that had a very dark blue rose on it. All of my bathing suits had a rose on them and were black. I threw on some soffee's and a tank top. I blow dried my drown hair and threw it up again. I had to wait about 15 minuted before i heard a honk of a horn out side. I grabbed my purse that had everything in it that i needed and wrote a note incase I didnt get home before my parents did. I quickly locked the door and jumped in the car. He had a truck that could fit six. Austin got out and let me sit in the middle in the front.

The whole ride there we were all talking. Well they were and i was just sitting there laughing at them half the time. It took about half and hour to get there and when we did it had just opened. We got out tickets and dropped out stuff off. We went on all of the rides about four times before the lines got to long. Finally we just kicked it in the lazy river. i got tired so i went and found an empty chair to tan in. I was there for like an hour before i felt something cold on me. I turned my head and noticed Jared rubbing sun tan lotion on my back.

"Sorry I didnt mean to. Its just that your back was getting red and the guys are being assholes in the lazy river so I left them." Jared took his hand off my back.

"Oh no no its ok you can continue thank you. Why were they being assholes?"

"The usual things that guys are assholes about." He rubbed some more on my back and shoulders. He stopped talking and I looked at him like something was wrong. "Um... do you mind if I rub some sun tan lotion on your legs?" I noticed he was nerves.

"Um... no go right ahead. Besides i rather have you do it than the other guys. Andy isnt bad but who know with the rest of them." The rest of the day Jared and i sat there tanning and talking. When the boys got out of the lazy river we had to go back home. The water park was closing and it was getting late. The ride home I tried to stay awake till finally Jared and some of the other guys said that I could fall asleep and that it wasnt a problem. I leaned my head against one of there shoulders and I was out like a light but i could still hear them even thought i was happily dreaming. I know that is strange but you learn how to after a while.

"Wow she's out like a light. What do we do if she isnt up by the tim ewe get home?" Dustin asked.

"I guess we take her home. If no one is home than we can find her keys and take her up to her room to sleep. We can leave a not for her parents and then be gone like nothing really happened." They all agreed to the little "plan" they had. They got to my house to find that no one was home yet. Thye found my keys and took me to my room. they left a note saying that I was wiped out from being in the sun too much and that I was sleeping. I felt them set me down and I no longer remember anything else that they said.

---------------------------------Ooh waht a shooking chapter. Not what you expected did you?! well I thought i was interesting so review and tell me what you think!!! i will update soon promise!!!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

--------------------Ok so I know that the last chapter was a bit of a shocker. It will get more interesting as it goes along. I have some bad news. Dustin, Austin, and Lance won't be in the story for a little bit longer. Edward as soon as he comes into the story will be the main person of the Cullen's so the others won't be in there as much. All the ones will be in some of the chapters but wont be back until about toward the end. I'm warning you guys now! They are still in the chapter till farther notice!--------------------------

I woke up to the sound of music. I was going to kill Andy and them if they were throwing a party again. I opened my eyes and say the sun shinning through the window. It was music from my mother. I guess she was off today and wanted to clean or something. I looked at my clock and it said 10:30. _Wow! _I thought. _The last time I slept in this late was like when I was like 10._ I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. I saw my hair and almost screamed. I took it down and brushed it. I changed into some sweats and a sweat shirt to make it look like I didn't fall asleep in my bathing suit. I took it off with my sweat suit still on. I played with my hair then walked down stairs. I walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen. I could see my mother in the living room. I didn't pay attention as poured myself a glass of coffee. I turned around the counter and took a sip of coffee. I noticed then that she was dancing very strangely as she cleaned. She turned around and noticed me. She stopped and looked stunned that someone was watching. 

"I...I can explain...I was cleaning...and well this really good song came on and..." she tried to explain but I walked away and put my hand up as in I didn't need to hear and that I understood. I went back upstairs and looked at my phone. I had like five new voice mails. I bet most of them were from my father. I dialed my voice mail. I typed in the code and listened to it.

_'Hey its Andy, call me back when you get this.'_

_'Hey it's Jared. Um...I guess you're still asleep. You were pretty tired in the car yesterday. But anyway...um...listen when you get a chance call me back'_

_'Hey its Andy again well it seems to me that you are still sleeping so sweet dreams. Well you probably are in a sweet dream...so...ugh just call me back please.'_

_'Hey it's Jared. When you wake up come down to the pool. All of us guys will be there all day so come and join us I know you will have fun.'_

_'Hey baby,' 'Ugh'_ I thought it was Dustin being a prick again. _'It's your father listen. I have another mission for you so as soon as you get call me back. This is really important so don't think that it can pass and you can do it later.' _I thought about what my father said. If I didn't get his call the first time then I would just pass it thinking that he already took care of it. He never leaves me a message saying that I need to call him back so I guess I have to call the guys and tell them that I can't hang today and if I can that I will catch up with them later.

I picked up my phone and sighed as I pushed send to call Jared. He picked up in one ring. I guess he was by the phone or he wasn't in the pool at the time.

"Hello Jared speaking." He said.

"Hay Jared its Bella."

"Oh hey girl whets up? Can you come down to the pool or not?"

"Well see about that...I can't go up to the pool today. My father called and left me a message saying that I needed to call him back."

"Well can't it wait?"

"See that's the thing. Usually if I miss his call I would just go on with my day thinking that he took care of it which y now he has. But he said that I can't just blow this one off. I'm really sorry I can't hang today."

"Well when you are done with what your dad needs we could hang out afterward. Like I said we will be here all day long. So when you are free either go to Andy's house or go to the pool."

"Ok. Thanks for being so understandable about it. Any other guy would have gotten on my nerves about that."

"Well with all of us the only one you have to worry about it Dustin. Remember he is the Prick in the whole group. Other then him we are all gentlemen."

"Thank you. So if I can I will see you later."

"Yeah bye." and he hung up. I sighed again and called my father. He never misses a call so I knew that he would pick up. Only this time he didn't pick up. I knew something was wrong with him. Even if he is on a mission he still picks up. This wasn't good and I need to know what I have to do. This got me worried. He would never miss my call. He is top dog and everyone wants to kill him. This really isn't good. I started panicking as I ran down stairs.

"MOM! MOTHER DAD ISNT PICKING UP HIS PHONE!" I was on the verge of hysteria. My mother stopped the music and came toward me. She knew that I knew what he did but she didn't know that I helped.

"Honey please relax, he is ok. He is probably on a mission and lost his phone or cant talk right now. Baby he is fine."

"But mom you arent getting it. He always picks up my calls. And if he doesnt have his phone he always gives me a number so I can reach him. Mother I have to go out there. I need to see if he is ok. Please mom let me go." I was starting to cry.

"But what about school. That starts in a week."

"Mother let me go out and see him. If I need to I will move in with him. Please mother let me do this. I know it's hard for you but I'm the only one that will and can help him. Mother let me do this. If I have to I start school out there. Please mother." My mother looked down and sighed.

"I guess your right about everything that you said. Go pack your bags. I will get you a plain ticket. But before you go. Some boys stopped by saying that you were friends with them and you might want to go and tell them that you are leaving."

"Mother don't worry about the ticket, I rather drive. That will help me think more." She shook her head and so did I. I quickly ran but stairs grabbing a suit case, well about two or so suit cases, and started throwing things in it. I grabbed every single pair of clothes that I owned and threw them in. I grabbed my shoes and threw them in. When I say everything even my ass kicking clothes and shoes. Next were all my other little things. I grabbed my laptop and put it in its caring case. It only took me 15 minutes to pack all of my shit together. I grabbed my bags and headed down stairs.

My mother was sitting on the phone with Phil. I noticed she was crying and I didn't blame her. Her little girl was moving away from her to live with her father thousands of miles away. She heard me come into the room.

"Um...Phil I will call you about the problem later god-bye." She hung up her cell and tried to show that she wasn't upset and that she was happy. She looked at me and just started crying. She started to sink down but I caught her in my arms and held her tight. We were sitting on the floor.

"Mother please stop crying. I promise I will call you every night before I go to bed if it isn't too late. Please mom no more tears. You're going to make me cry." My eyes started to tear up and my voice cracked.

"I should be the one trying to cheer you up not the other way around." She said trying to cheer up the mood. I was really going to miss her. She is my only mother and I do need her all the time I just don't show it. The tears started to escape and I could no longer ignore them anymore. I let them flow freely. My mother looked up and smiled.

"Look at us, crawled out on the floors crying like little girls." She said smiled and I laughed. I couldn't help it. She was so right. We are grown people and we shouldn't be doing this. We started laughing and we both got up.

"Mother you have no clue how much I'm going to miss you. I promise you that I will call you all everyday and let you know what happened. Please mom I promise you that I call you every night. We can talk for ever as long as you are happy. I need to do this. I love you mom!" I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too. Please call me as soon as you get there and fill me in about your father." We hugged one last time and I left the house. I went around getting my car and left to go head for the pool. I go there and but it took me a while to get out. I really didn't want to cry anymore but I know that I soon as I tell them I will cry again. I took a deep breath and slowly got out of the car.

I walked in and the guys all said hey.

"Hey can you guys get out I need to talk to you guys for a minute." I was surprised at how fast they got out and how they listened so quickly. I stood because if I sat I knew I would break down and cry. They circled around me with there towels wrapped around there head as they started to dry off.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Lance said.

"Listen I know this is really sudden but I'm moving to California." I looked down and all of the guys screamed out a frantic what.

"It just happened today. I went to call my father and he always picks up or I have a way to reach him. Well I can't reach him and that is never good. So I decided that I need to go out there and find out what's wrong with him."

"Cant you just wait for him to call him back?" Dustin asked.

"You don't understand when my father doesn't pick up and we don't know where he is, we have to go out and find him. So many people want to kill him and they might have gotten him."

"Why can't you call the cops?" Andy said frantic for a way to make me stay.

"They can't help because they are looking for him. I'm leaving today and there is nothing you can do about it, sorry. I really don't want to find my father dead in a ditch." I said sinking down and crying.

"What cant the cops help and why do they want your father?" Lance asked.

"They want him because he is an assassin and he is wanted dead or live!" That shut everyone up.

-----------------------Oh that was shocking! It gets better in the next chapter! Stay turned for the next chapter! Lol I sound like a commercial! Well review and wait for the new chapter night y'all!!!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

Hey Y'all! I know I left you hanging there in the last chapter! That was an exciting and it only gets better

"My father is an assassin and he wanted dead or alive." That shut them up. I looked at them with the tears rolling down my cheeks. "He doesn't kill the good people if he would be a serial killer! He goes around killing other people that want to kill us. I know you guys think that if you do anything wrong that I will send him after you guys but i wont. I totally understand if you guys don't want to hang with me or want anything to do with me. But i came to tell you that I'm leaving. If I don't help my father he could be-" the tears were flowing more freely and i could no longer see any of them. I felt an arm around me and i turned and cried in his chest.

"Its OK we all understand and we would never want to not see you. Please no more tears. Your father is OK and I'm sure as soon as we find him that everything will be better." I looked up at him. I noticed Andy and Jared were holding me.

"Wait...your OK with this? You aren't afraid that my father could kill you in a drop of a hat? Wa-wa-wait you said that you were going to help?!" I asked shocked. I looked at the rest of them and i knew that the other three wouldn't help.

"Well I know that Jared and I will. The other guys cant do it. actually they wont! They don't want to get mixed up in this. So we will fly out with you-" i cut him off.

"Andy I'm not flying out I'm driving out. I cant risk people seeing me and thinking that I'm going to help my father. There are people that know me by everything with me. I have to drive out. So if you care to follow fine. But I'm sorry you cant be in the car with me. You have to be able to catch up. Are you sure that you really want to do this?" I asked both of them. They shook there head and I got up. "Well it was really nice meeting you guys." I said giving Dustin, Austin, and Lance a hug. They watched us leave then went back to playing in the pool.

"OK go home and pack. I have no clue how long it we will be out there so pack fast. We don't have a lot of time." They went home and i got in the car. I called my father on last time to see if he wasn't by his phone. It rang and rang but he never answered. I decided i was going to leave him a message instead.

"Hey dad listen it me. I called you but you never picked up. I tried several times but still no answer so I'm coming out there. I don't care what you say. For all I know you could be dead. I will be there as soon as I get there. I don't care about the other mission right now my mission is to find you." I said hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Father's Point Of View**

He held my phone as Bella called saying that she was coming out here to find me. This really wasn't good at all. There had to be a way I could warn her. But I was laying here in so much pain i could barely open my eyes. He hurt me so bad i have no clue what to do.

"Bella no..." I mumbled as played back the message.

"Awe isn't that sweet! Your little girl is coming to get you Charlie." He hung up the phone and laughed. I closed my eyes and moaned.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I sat there in the care crying more knowing that my father didn't get my message was what really killed me. I was sitting there when a hand touched me and made me jump. I looked up and it was Jared.

"We're ready." I wiped away my tears and looked at them.

"Good now you have to follow me the whole way. If we have to we will car pool but in my car." They saw my car agreed. "Oh and you have to do exactly what i or my father say. You will address as sir or Mr. Swan do you understand?" They shook their head. "Good now lets go." They went to their truck and I forgot that it was black and that good. I slide in and closed my door. I turned the ignition and the engine purred to life. I backed out and they were right on my tail. I speed up knowing that there truck could keep up. I went passed the house and called my mother.

"Hey mom its me. I'm leaving now. Andy and Jared want to come along and they know. I love you and please take care of your self and dont go off getting drunk becasue your misserable. I love you and Phil very much." i left a message knowing that she heard. I put my phone down and they the minute i put my hand back on the wheel it rang again. I looked at it and it was Jared.

"Hello?" i asked picking it up.

"Where did you go? One minute your in front fo us and we go past your house and go off. What the hell is that all about?" He asked. I could hear that he was nervious that I left him behind.

"Oh right i forgot about you guys for a minute." I looked in my rear view mirror and they werent there. "My car as a lof of horse power and i keep fogetting about that. How fast can you get the truck to go?" i asked slowing down waiting for them.

"Not as fast as your car." I sighed and saw them coming at me.

"Ok i will slow but we need to get there by a curtain time so follow me. We will hve to leave the truck in an alleyway and you cn have Austin pick it up. We dont have time for you to go back." I hugh up and I took it to a dark alley just a mile away from there house. They parked got there things, put them in the trynk, and hopped in.

"Ready?" i asked.

"Yes let me call Austin." Andy said picking up the phone and dailing. He told Austin where the truck was and that The keys were waiting in the car on the seat_. I can't believe that they would just leave them there_. I thought to myself. He hung up and I looked at him.

"Good to go!" Andy said. I punched the gas. I saw the boys fly back with the rush of speed. I headed for the highway and turned on my music. Andy and Jared made small talk as I focused on getting there before my father was dead. I tried to pay attention but i really couldn't. My mind was off with the memories of my father.

-Flash Back-

_"Honey I think you need to come here and see this" My father called out. It was very first mission and I knew he wanted me to do my best. I walked over and looked at the screen. It showed a man who hade a really ugly face._

_"Egh he's ugly." my father laughed at me and I laughed too._

_"It's not all about looks. Now he is a drug dealer and you need to go and take care of it."_

_"But what if I can't do it? Dad this is my first mission and god knows what's going to happen to me. Dad what if I need your help?" i asked. I was really scared._

_"Honey you will do great but if you do need my help which you won't, thats why i put you through three years of combat, then I will be there to help. But you won't be able just to say daddy I need your help. Honey if people know who you are they will kill you. If they kill you that will kill me and they could kill me so please don't cry for help. If it looks like you need help then i will be ther." He kissed my forehead._

_"Okay I understand. Now what do I have to do."_

_"You need to go down town and kill him. If that is the last oppsion which that does happen sometimes. Now this is something you need to remember. I don't care who they are I want them dead if they try to hurt you or if I send you after them got that?!" I shook my head yes and he gave me instructions. After that he suited me up and we were off. The whole ride there i was nervious and I knew he could tell. He kept telling me that I would do good and that everything was going to be ok._

_He parked away from the guy and told me to do everything that he taught me. I got out and started to walk like i was just a person. I turned around to try and find my father but he wasnt there. I took a deep breath and told myself exactly what he said. I tuned a corner and snuk up on him. I grabbed him and took him in the back with me._

_"Now you want to stop or do i have to kill you?" I asked pulling a knife to his throat. Through training I learned that I really liked using knifes. He smiled and tried to make on move on me._

_"Ha nice try asshole. Now I guess I have to kill you for trying to kill me." I went to slice his thoat but he grabbed my arm and threw me really hard agaisnt a wall and I lost all me breath. MY knife was knocked out of my hand and i couldn't move any of my legs or arms. I wanted to call for my father but i remember that I could never do that._

_"Now you want to and kill me again?!" he asked about to kill me._

_"Yes actually I would love to. You hurt her then I gues I hurt you." Charlie roared. He kicked the guy off of me then shot him. I hit form the sight of seeing my father kill him. I knew I had to get used to it but I still couldn't get used to the fact that father kills peopel for a living. He put out a hand and helped me up._

_"You did really good but dont let them do it again. Oh and next time carry more then one knife. Try about five knifes and a gun. That will really get their attention and something like this wont happen again." He kissed my head and we went back to the car._

_From that day on I always carry more then one weapon with me._

-End Flash Back-

I had tears rolling down my eyes and Jared and Andy touch my arm. I looked them and they had worried looks on their faces.

"Sorry guys I was going through a flash back of my first mission. If it wasnt for my father i wouldn't be here right now. I owe him my life. He has saved me so many times and now I'm repaying him the offer." I wipped the tears away and let the road have it as i sped dwon the highway.

The rest of the trip was a lot of talking, flash backs and laughs. I was surprised that i could laugh at a time like this. Finally we entered into California and I had to get some gas. The guys got something to eat and went to the bathroom. i stood there looking at my \phone hoping that he would call but luck was nto on my side today. It never rang this whole trip. he guys cam eback with three bgs of food. I looked at them surprised at flat out told them.

"You get any of that all over my car I'm kicking your ass to the side of the road no matter where we are." They looked at each other nd shrugged. We only half an hour left before we got to the house. It wasnt the biggest thing but it was pretty big. To my surprise they didnt spill on thing in the car. I finally got to the house and went in the back to where I can hid the car. We got out and the boys started at the castle that stood in the front of them. It was exactly like the castle from The Little Mirmaid! You know Erik's castle...well yeah its that. **(I Love That Movie!!!!!) **I walked in and went straight to the office. The office is where we found everyone that we were looking for. They boys were starring at the house as they slowly walked with me. I got to the office and found my fathers chair turned aroung facing the window. The chair turned and I saw a person I thought I would never see again in my life.

"Hello Bella." the voice said!

Ooh who could that be? keep reading and you will find out! So plese review! oh and for a little bit it might take me a while to get some new chapters up!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

**----------------------------------------**Ok y'all i know the last the last chapter was a shocker and you have no clue who was sitting in Charlie's chair. Well you will find out in this chapter!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Bella." The chair turned around. I gasped at who was sitting in my fathers chair.

"Edward it's you. How are you out here in California with your skin condition?" I asked. He stood up and we hugged.

"Oh sure you'll hug him and not me thanks I feel loved Bella." I heard a girly voice and turned around.

"Ah Alice! What are you guys doing here?! Is the rest of the family here?" I asked. I had som many questions.

"Yes we all are! Charlisle made this lotion thing that lets us go in the sun now so we "heard" that you were coming down here so we asked your father before he took off if we could stay here. Of course he said yes, so we are staying in the castle." I hugged her well really I tackled her and almost got knocked out except that she caught me and lifted me in a huge hug.

"This is awesome. I will see the rest of the family later. I asume that they are eating. Oh adn excuse my maners. Guys this is Edward and Alice. Edward, Alice this is Jared and Andy. I met them in Arizona. I met Edward and Alice a long time ago." I smiled. I almost forgot what I had to do.

"Um... Edward, ALice can you show them to there rooms. I will unpack later. I need to take care somethings in my fathers office." They shook their heads and had Jared and Andy follow them. As soon as I knew that they had been long past up stairs I opened the wall walked into my father's office.

Everything was black and I had to really try to remember where he kept things around here. I snapped my fingers and the lights came on. I walked over the little bridge that was in the the middle of the room. I walked over to the big screen. It was the computer that did anything you wanted it to. I walked over and typed in my password to get in.

"Welcome Bella!" the computer said.

"Evening Janice." It was a voice activated computer so you could talk to it.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Can you please find my father and if not him his cell phone!"

"Yes. Looking for Mr. Swan's cell or him." I had to wait for her to answer. "I'm sorry ma'am but it will take longer then I thought. Please if you don't mind waiting for a couple of hours. I should have it by about 24 hours top. I will inform you when something comes up."

"Thank you and keep searching." I walked out of the room and into my dad's office. I loked around for any clues but I couldn't find anything. I found a picture that was face down. I picked it up and it was all of us. My mother before she left, my father, and me at the beach. I was overwhelmed by tears that I couldn't prevent. The memory kept flashing of us running in the water and having a really good time. I heard a knock at the door but I really didn't pay attention to who was there. I didn't really notice that someone was talking to me.

"Um... Bella the family is back from eating." It was Edward. I don't think he knew that I was crying. I shook my head and said i would be there in a minute. He didn't move because I knew that he semced something was wrong with me. I sniffed and that's when he came over and wrapped me in a hug. I cried well really bawled my eyes out.

"Oh Edward we were all so happy in this photo. If I had just picked up my phone when he called i wouldn't be in this mess. Oh Edward I really miss him." I cried deeper in his chest.

"Shh. Everything will be ok. You well we will find him." He rubbed my head trying to calm me down. We stood there for about 15 minutes before I calmed down. I broke away from the hug and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry Eddy, I've haven't cried like this in so long." I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. His smile was my favorite croaked smile that melted my heard away.

"It's ok. I bet your father is fine. Now no more tears and lets go meet...well you have met them so lets just go and meet up with them." I gave him on last hug and he kept his arm around me as he headed out of the office.

"Are the boys settled in their rooms?" I asked.

"Enjoying every minute of it." I smiled and saw the family in the kitchen. They all said hey to me at once. I went up to each one and gave them a hug.

"Hey Charlisle good job on the lotion. I'm so glad that you guys are here."

"Thank you Bella." Emmett came over and made some smart ass commet that I beat him back at. I was really getting go at it**. (N/A. I couldnt think of some smart ass comment! If you are wondering what the rooms look like they are posted on my profile**!) We all laughed and after we were done left to go to our rooms. I didnt go to my room though to unpack. I would do that later before I went to bed. I went down the hall past the office and to the library**. (N/A I have a picture of library on my profile too**.) I found a book I love to read and opened it. I haven't read this book in so long so I really needed to pay attention to everything. I was about half way into the book when I heard someone call my name.

"I'm over here in the library." I called out so the person could here me. He walked in and it was Jared. He looked around and his mouth hung open.

"Woah there are a lot of books in here. How much money does your dad have anyway?" He asked looking around.

"More then you know. If you want you can find a book and join me in reading."

"OK why not I have nothing better to do."**(N./A. Woah that is creepy. I was riding that sentance and listening to nothing better to do by Leann Rimes. Right as she said nothing better to do I wrote that. I think that is creepy. Neway back to the story**.) He picked a book and sat next to me. Andy came in and i told him the same thing. Soon he was sittin gby me readinga bout go knows what. Soon like an hour later we had everyone in the library reading aobut something.

I finished my book and put it back on the shelf. I walked out to let them have there pravicy. I went to hte kitchen and found something to eat. Soon i was joined by Andy.

"Hey andy what up?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing much. So how do you know Edward and his family?"

"Oh well all of us used to live in Washington and one of the times before my mother and father moved other places, I met Edward and ever sence we have been the best of friends." I finished by shrugging. I looked at the clock and sighed. "Well I'm going to go unpack tehn go to bed so night!"

"Night." Andy said as i left. I walked up to my room thinking about my father and where he could be. I opened my door and say that my clothes were unpacked, put away, and the suit case was put away.

"EDWARD!" I screamed his name. He was there in a flace.

"Yes love." He said walking into my room

"Why are my things unpacked?" i asked pointing to my closet.

"Hmm...Alice probably." he shrugged.

"I appercaite it but that is what I was going to do to get my mind off of my father. Edward what am I going to do- Wait when you came in you said yes love."

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Becasue you are my love. Please tell me you haven't forgot what we used ot be Bella."

"Of course I haven't I couldn't."

"Good so lets go spend some time with the family." He intertined my fingers with his and we walked toward teh sitting room. There was a fire going and everyone was sitting every where really. The sitting room was right by the boys room so I would know if they were in there room or not.

I sat down next to Edward cuddling up to him. Hte fire was nice and I wasnt listening to what everyone was saying. I saw a fkashing red light go through my head. I tried to focus on it.

_Intruter! Intruter! Get out! You have ten seconds to stop what your doing or_- then everything stopped. It took me awhile but i realized that someone was in the office screwing it up. I perked up as the lights came back on again. This time it was flashing red for self distruction.

_Warning you have ten seconds to get out or it will blow_!

I freaked out and ran to the boys room. Edward and his family perked up and my sudden urge. They boys aren't in there rooms. The thought flashed again.

"Bella whats wrong?" Everyone say the horror on my face and they were worried.

"Oh no the office." I took off running. The family easily and they kept asking me quetions or was trying to get me to slow down. I got to the office and unlocked the dorr but only it was already unlocked. I ran with everyone still trying to calm me down. I heard the computer beeping and saying that it ws self destructing. I saw people run but i couldnt catch who they were.

"Edward and every one else get out. I have to try and stop the computer." They tried to get me to come but I broke free and ran to the computer. I tried everything I could to shut it down but nothing was working. It hit one and exploded with me right there.

I woke up screaming. I felt heat and people shacking me.

"Bella wake up please wake up Bella." It was Edward and he was franticnow. I opened my eyes and saw everyone starring at me.

"Oh Edward." was all i said as he grabbed me and I started to cry. This only happened when something bad was going to happen. And something bad was going to happen and soon.

-------------------------Ooh that was exciting!!!!! review and tell me what you think!!!-------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

-------------------------Ok So I might not be able to update as much as I would like but hey I will try!!!! **The Pictures are up!!!!!**------------------------------

Everyone was staring at each other wondering what had happened. I started having these dreams when I was little and they only happen when something bad is going to happen to the people that I love. See what I don't get is that I should have had a dream about my father but I don't understand why I didn't.

"Bella will you please tell me what is wrong?" Edward asked lifting my face. I wipped away some of my tears and told them about the dream.

"But what I don't get are why the boys would do that. I know its going to happen soon but I have no clue when. All I know is that there were two boys running away and how they got in." i said sitting up away from Edward.

"Well they could have broken in." Emmett said. I looked at him with a 'give me a break' look. "Hey it is possible."

"Emmett...the door opens by DNA and a code but the code pad doesn't have numbers on them so it is really hard to find out the password when you don't even know where to hit! I highly doubt they broke it. Alice..." I looked over at her and saw that she was having a vision. I wasn't the only one who noticed it either. Jasper went over to Alice and lightly touched hand. A moment later she was back to us. We were all looking at her waiting for what she had to say.

"It will happen tonight at about midnight. We will all be hanging out and the two people will sneak in and do whatever they are doing." She looked at me and only me knowing that I really needed to know this. I thought about it for a minute and everyone waited. Finally I had an idea.

"Ok this is what we're going to do." they all paid attention. "We will make it seem like we are all were Alice said we were. As the people walk by they will notice us and continue what they want to do."

"Ok but how do we catch them?" Emmett didn't let me get to that part.

"Anyway, for a long time we will wait in the office waiting for them to come. In the mean time they will get what they need and try to set it up. Before they come in I will tell Janice to set off the self destruct alarm but make sure she turns it off right when they leave that way it doesn't blow up. They will run and I can get there voice down and try to figure out who they are. So does everyone understand the plan?" I asked looking around.

"Yes but how do we get the computer to do what you said?" Emmett asked.

"Oh you will see. Now the hologram will take a long time to set up. What time is it?" I asked. My window's hit a lot of light so I had no clue what time it was.

"About 1:30." Jasper said looking at his watch. I knew he meant after noon.

"Wow I slept the day away. So let me get cleaned up, dresses, and then we can begin." They all left and I got out of bed. "Oh hey Edward?"

"Yes my love."

"Is there anyway that you know who put my clothes away. I was going to do that to get my mind off of my father but i fell asleep."

"Yea I think Alice did why?"

"No reason really. I just didn't know if she she knew where to put things and I really wanted to do it to get my mind free." i shrugged. Edward came toward me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry everything will be OK. We will find your dad." He kissed me on top of my head and I had to shrug away.

"Please don't tell me you forgot about the good old times." He said showing his sadness everywhere.

"No of course not. Its just that right now with my dad being gone well kid napped its hard for me to go back to that." I really didn't want to upset him but I really couldn't do it right now.

"Its OK. I understand. Go shower and meet us in the library." I thanked him as he walked out. I locked my door and grabbed a towel. My shower was a nice short but long for a short shower if that makes seance. I wrapped the towel around me and walked over to my closet. I pushed a button and the closet turned showing all of my clothes. It took me awhile but I finally got to my ass kicking clothes. I put on my black pants, a black long sleeve t-shirt, my leather Rodin' jacket, my boots, and my gloves. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and walked out. I found Edward and the family exactly where he said they would be.

"Ok so how is this going to work?" Rose said crossing her arms.

"I need to go and get the hologram program from my dads office so wait here." I said walking out. I was walking to the office when something pounced on me. It started to growl and then it licked me.

"Rajah stop get off. Down girl there is no need for this." Rajah is my pet tiger.** (N.A./ yes she has a pet tiger! deal with it!!!) **It got off of me and i stood up. It rubbed against my leg and I walked into the office. Rajah knew I meant business so she cleaned up and waited for the door to be opened. I pressed the code and walked. Rajah went in front of me to make sure there was no danger. She's like my little watch tiger. I laughed to myself and found the hologram program fast.\

"Rajah come." She was at my side in an instance. Iw alked out and locked up. IT took me five minutes to get back to the library. Rajah knew I was up to something so she didn't leave. I walked in and everyone jumped at the sight of a tiget by my side.

"Y'all this is Rajah my tiger. She will hurt you if you hurt me so dont mess with her. Got it?" They all shook their heads. I walked over to the table and set it program down. I had to place it somewhere that would aim just right and still show but the boys cant see it. I decided to put it on one of the high shelves by the door and hook it up. I plugged it in and began using the computer. I got it exactly the way it needed to be. The cool thing about this is that it could make us talk and everything. I tmad it seem like we were right there, and it didnt show that it was a hologram.

"This is why I love my dad." I said to myself.

"Wow your dad has a lot of cool things. They arent even things either. Oh I wish I had your father." Emmett said.

"Oh no you don't. He would call you anytime because your a guy and trust me you may think it is cool at first but it really isnt after a long time." I jumped down and no one caught me which surprised me becasue usually if I didnt that Edward would have cuaght me before I even had a chance to have some fun.

"Ok now lets go wait. It should be about a few hours so make sure you can occupy yourself." I said walking out. They followed and it looked like one of those gangs walking. "Rajah come." I said. The big cat jumped down form the stairs and was at my side in a minute. Rajah wasnt the only tiger I had. There were several others in a huge room for them.

We got to the office and i unlocked the door.

"Janice is there anything on my dad?" I asked walking in.

"Nothing yet. Is there anything that i can help you with?" she asked.

"Yes. When I tell you to go on a self distruct mode but make sure that you can take yourself off of it. I really dont want to die."

"Yes ma'am, just tell me what to do and I shall do as told."

"Thank you. Alice anything new?" I asked turning toward her.

"Yes they changed time. They are coming now."

"Qick hind. Rajah go in the closet and dont come out untill I tell you to." She ran and hid. We all hid and I heard them walk over my head. I heard the door ope and I held my breath. The foot steps got closer and louder.

"Janice intruder alert now." I whispered. A loud noice came on saying intruder alert. This got there attention and they tried to stop it. They hit a bottom that really didnt do anything except open the outdoor garage.

"Janice self destruct but go off wehen told to." I whispered and a red light came flashing on saying self desrtuct in ten as it counted down.

"Andy we need to leave now." a vouce called out.

"Fine lets go Jared but if we get introuble then its not my fault." They ran out and i sat there in shock. I couldnt snap out untill Edward touched me.

"Bella stop it now before we all die." He was frantic. I shook my head and told her to go off. In a second things calmed down. Everyone came over to me saying things all at once. _I can't believe they would do that to me! Why them? I had trusted them! I thougth about telling them my secret_. I thought. I had lost all of my breath and sank to the ground. This caught everyone off gaurd ands Edward tried to catch me. He wrapped his arms around me and i realized that i couldnt breath because I was hypervenalating. I started to sob as i realized my world was coming to an end!

-------------------------I know that took awhile to get up but I will try to get more up faster**! The pictures are up**!!!!---------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

-------------------- Ok so it seems that there has been some confusion with Edward and Bella. See they knew each other before this. When Charlie was living in Washington, Bella had to stay up there for a little bit. This is where Bella and Edward met and they had there whole relationship. So this is like an in between story of Twilight and New moon. Just wanted to clear that up.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting there on the floor as a bunch of comotion was around me. I really couldn't believe that they would do this. I had trusted them and I almost told them my secret.

"Bella, are you alright?" Everyone was asking me that around me.

"I can't believe they would do that to me. I had trusted them. Of course I only met them a few days ago but still. They knew my family in Arizona." I said still in shook.

"Come on Bella lets go and get some hot coco and go sit in the sitting room." Emmett had said. They knew when i was like this that hot coco and just relaxing always called me down.**(N.A./ So true!) **Edward had picked me up and headed for the library. It had the most comfy chairs in the whole house. Alice and Jasper went to get the hot coco. Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Charlisle followed Edward into the siting room. Rajah was right behind us and we couldn't have her under feet.

"Rajah go back to your room. Everything will be fine." Edward said after he sat me down. Rajah looked said but left anyway. She always does what she is told. A few minutes later Alice and Emmett walked in with hot coco for everyone. We all sat down and Edward lifted me that way I could lean on him. He handed me the hot coco that Alice had given him. I took small sips and just stared off into space. They were all talking and I was half way down with my coco before I was back to normal. Everyone noticed that.

"Hey look, my evil little hystric sister is back to normal." Emmett said.

"Oh yeah and my big goof of a brother is normal...oh wait he never was so I really can't say that sorry! I really wish I could." Everyone laughed and Emmett glarred at me. I gave him a huge grin saying that I won**(N.A./ Which I usually do. Hint usually do.) **and that I still loved him but it also said haha.

"I guess Emmett is right she is back to normal." Jasper said with a sly smile. I smiled back thanking him that he didnt TRY to dis me. We sat there talking for about an hour talking. I was paying attention but I was also trying to think of a plan. The minute Rose said I have an idea, I had one too. I jumped up and everyone looked at me.

"That's it. I have it. I know who to get them." I ran out of the room with everyone questioning me. I walked over to there bedrooms and called there names.

"Jared. Andy are you there?" I said walking into there room. They shared a bedroom that is usually for a family. I noticed that they were packing and I knew from that moment that it was them who tried to kill me. "Are you leaving so soon?" I asked not even caring that I didn't hide that I knew what they did.

"Yeah sorry. Dustin called and he said he needed us home right away." They shrugged and continued packing.

"Oh well come and visit some time soon. All of you this time please." I said walking out and back to the library. The hologram program hadn't been unhooked. I jumped up and unhooked it. They looked at me like I had grown two heads and five more arms.**(N.A./ Lol Inside joke with my family and I) **

"What?" I asked.

"You have smoething planed huh?" Emmett asked.

"NO now if you dont mind I'm going to go shower and clear my head." I said walking back to my room. I closed my door and stripped. I really wasn't going to take a shower. I turned on the water that way they knew I was "in the shower". I pulled out a new outfit and got dressed. I turned off the water and was about to leave before my phone rang.

* * *

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

_I can hear her running water. Who ever took me is gone but they didn't set me free which sucks. I had very little energy left. My phone was sitting on the table and if i could just inch my way over there. _I thought to myself. I was slowly makihng my way over. The water had stopped and I could hear foot steps. _Note to self: Tke those god dawn boots away. God they ruin my nice floor._

Finally i got to hte phone. I pressed three and it soon was dailing her number. _Good thing she is one speed dail. _I thought to myself. After one ring she picked up.

"Hello? Dad is that you?" Bella answered. She sounded scared.

"Yes baby its me. Listen I need you to do something." I said. It came out in gasps. I was beaten too hard even for me.

"Oh my god dad your ok. I was so scared I lost you." I could hear the tears in her voice. I was so happy to hear her talk and just to hear her cry. She really does care and I will never forget that.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I had tears rolling down my face. _Yes my father is alive. I have never been so happy in my life! _I thought to myself.

"What do you need me to do dad?" I said trying to hide the tears from showing in my voice.

"I'm in the castle in the basement. I know you should have checked there but of course that where I keep the bobies that invade my house. Please bring Charlisle and Edward I can bearly move." He said gasping. _He is really hurt. I never Thought that my father could get hurt._ I thought to myself.

"I will be there in a little bit." With that I hung up. "Charlisle. Edward. I know where my father is." I said running out of my room. I ran into Edward but he caught me.

"What? Where?" Edward asked.

"Um..." I had the wind knocked out of me. I had to take a lot of deep breaths before I could speak again. "He is in the basement. He needs both you and Charlisle." I said standing straight. I started walking toward the basement. "Rajh come." I called. Once again this gaint cat came flying toward the ground with it landing softly on its feet. I walked...well really bitch walked over to the hall that held the basement. I walked up to a door and opened it to a bunch of stairs. I flew down almost half of the stairs not caring if I hurt myself in three in a half inch heels. dward and Charlisle were reight behind me. Rajah was already down the stairs. I heard a faint grunt.

"Rajah back." My father commanded very softly. I ran over to where Rajah was and found my father on the floor. I bent down and started crying.

"Dad. Dad I have never seen you this way. Who did this to you? What did they do?" I said hovering my hands over him.

"Now baby you have to be strong for the both of us." He touched my face softly wiping away a tear. He soon faded off to sleep.

"Dad! DAD! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I had thick tears coming down my face and I could no longer see. Edward came over and picked me up. I cried on his shoulder as Charlisle check out Charlie.

"He is still alive but we might want to get him help. Bella do you have a hospital in the castle?" Charlisle asked looking at me. I turned my head and told him on the third floor. Charlisle picked up my father and at vampire speed ran him to the third floor. Edward picked me up and ran to catch up wtih Charlsile. Charlisle ran into the ER and Edward sat me down in the witing room. I couldn't even see him in front of me. My tears were too thick to see anything.

Half an hour later of cry8ing Charlisle came out.

"Well he isnt dead but just knocked out cold. He has quite a few broken ribs, some small minor head injuries, and a broekn leg other then that after recovery he should be back to his normal self." I smiled up and Charlsile and he held out his arm saying that I could see him. Edward started to walk with me but I had to talk to my dad myslef.

"Edward can I please see my father alone?" Edward backed off and I thanked him. I walked in and Charlie was awake.

"Dad!" I said with tears of joy rolling down my face.

"Honey no more tears please! You know I can't stand it when you cry!" He said wipping away my tears.

"Sorry dad I can't help it." I said grapping his arm and holding it.

"Honey did you know the poeple who did this to me?"

"I only knowt the people who tried to blow up the house."

"Go and find the people who did this to me and kill them."

"Dad let me first go find the people who tried to kill us all."

"No! I don't want you to go and find them! I will not allow it."

"Dad they tired to kill us!"

"I realized that but right now I want the men who did this to me dead!"

"NO because I have no clue who did that!"

"Well then its your job t ofind out!" We stared at each other for a little bit. I sighed and "gave in"!

"Fine dad I will go any try to find them." I said getting up! I turned and smiled.

"You arent going to are you?!" I turned around and showed him my smile.

"Nope! But Hey that's what the assassin's daughter do expecially when they are top assassin too!" I turned and left. He called after me but I didnt go back! Edward was waiting for me in the waiting room.

"Hey I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head! I will see you late ok?!" He shook his head and I left.

* * *

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

"Edward!" I yelled at the top of my voice. He was there in a flash.

"Yes sir."

"You need to go after Bella! She isnt going to go take a walk on the beach. She isnt doing as I say either." Edwards face got stone.

"I will stop her." He was gone and I fell into sleepness. **(N.A./ My word!!!!)**

**

* * *

****Bella's P.O.V**

I was in my car already leaving when I saw Edward come out.

"Stupid father! He honestly thinks Edward can stop me!" I sped up and lost him really fast. My phone rang and it was Edward.

"Pull over!" he said after I picked it up.

"Yeah sorry Eddy no. I need to do this. They tried to kill the people that I love."

"Well then get them later. Right now your father needs you. You can get them some other time."

"Edward you don't get it. With my of if you let too much time waist away then they will take that time and use it the best they can."

"What job afr you talking?" He was really confused. I heard his engine race up and I saw him in my rear view mirror.

"Edward do honestly think you can catch me?" I said speeding up. This was my favorite game to play.

"What job are you talking about?" I sighed and I knew father would kill me if I tell him but I have to.

"Edward I'm an assassin. My father calls me on missions every time he can inless if I'm at school. I have been helping him for about nine years now. When I was ten I went throught all the basics then at 13 I was in training for three years. I am next in line if my father dies. He is an assassin too and if poeple hurt one of the people that I love then that gives them a better chance at killing us. If they hurt me becasue they have hurt someone I love them then my father will give up and do almost anything to get any of us. I really need to go get them because they tried to kill all of you and they hurt my father. They knew that if they had or hurt someone that I love then it would make me weak. Thats when Andy and Jared tried to kill us." I said. There was a long pause at them end of the other line.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't. My father wouldn't even let me tell my own mother. I have to go so just try and keep up or I will see you later." I pushed the bottom and I was off. He thought I was going normal speed but I was up to about 115 right now.

I found Andy and Jared at a run down hotel. Only god knows what they were doing. My car was very quiet and they had there backs turned. I pulled up and grapped my weapons. I had my hand gun on my thigh, some knifes in the back of my pants, one on my ankle, one on my other thigh, and a few up my sleve. **(Don't do this at all!!! It really isnt comfy!!) **I walked out and just quietly went up to Jared and grabbed him. I put thim in a brace with my knife at his thoat.

"You want to try jurting my fanmily again?!" I asked in his ear. Andy heard me and turned around.

"What the-" Andy had no clue that I had took Jared. He went to come after me which isnt the best thiing to do.

"Awh awh awh! You don't want your partner to die now do you?!" I said. My eyes were cold as stone and I had the evilest little smile I have ever had in my life. "Oh look he's shacking like a scared puppy." Jared went to break free of my grip but I moved in time and grabbed him again. "Now do you want to try and hurt my family again?!"

"Always untill you are both dead!" Andy said. He sprinted full speed toward me and I kicked him. My three and a half heel when straight into his skin. Yet again I would have to clean that. It gets really annoying to clean it but it would also help if I stopped doing that but its just so much fun!!!

He screamed in pain as I removed my heel from his skin. Jared brook free and I went hand in hand combact with him. Andy tried to come at from behind but it didn't work. Jared knocked my knife out of my hand and went to kick me. I ducked down and he kicked Andy. I spun around and knocked him on the floor. I pulled the knife out of my ankle and went to jab Jared. He grabbed my wrist and I popped a knie out of my wrist and went to jab him but yet again he caught it.

Andy stood upa nd pushed a little blue bottm. I heard a ticking and looked behind me. BOOM!!!!! My car exploded!!!

"OH MY GOD!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TAHT FUNCKING CAR COSTS?!?! yOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! YOU HAD BETTER BE PAYONG FOR IT!! ICA N'T BELIEVE YOU BLEW UP MY FUCKING CAR YOU FUCKING BASTURD!!!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. This really pissed me off and I fought ten times harder.I really now didn't care if I killed them. I was too pissed of to noticed that Edward had pulled up. I was fighting off both of them and Edward tried to help but i made sure he stayed out of it. This is my fight not his. We kept fighting untill finally so true action got into it. They had knocked away all of my knifes and they were prepared for what I did next. NO one was not even me. I pulled out my gun and shot at Andy. He fell to the ground and Jared rushed to his side.

"You monster!" Jared yelled at me. I ran toward me and I shot him with one shot. It took awhile for this to sink in before I dropped the gun. It fell to the floor and so did I. I had just killed my best friends! I could no longer see as the tears came flowing over my eyes. Edward came over and i cried on his shoulder! I cant believe I had just killed my best firneds.

--------------------------I know it took long to get up but it wont be as fast as it was before. I can only use my grand parents computer and my friends!!! (love you girl!!!)

Awee i know i killed two really hot guys but hey they had to die sooner or later so i picked sooner!!!-------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

------------------Yes I'm back! I know it has been a long time and you probably have questions and if you reply i can answer! I hope you enjoy!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella we need to go to your father and tell him." Edward said. I was still crying and I really didnt want to face my father. Edward was slowly calming me down.

"I cant face him. He knew that something like this was going to happen and I dont want to hear him! I just dont think my heart will be able to handle him yell at me and say 'and you go off and kill your friends! Whats wrong you?'" My words were muffled by Edwards shoulder but I knew he heard me.

"No he wont. Please lets go home and I know your father is going to well really is worried about you." Edward picked me up and sat me on my feet. He moved my chin up and kissed me lightly. "When your father sees what a reck you are he wont lecture you. Please lets go home." He slowly started moving me toward his car.

"Edward I really don't want to go home. Do we have to?" He looked down at me and I shut up. The ride home was silent and the only thing I  could think about was my dead friends and what my father is going to say. WE got to the palace and Edward helped me get to the hopital wing.

"Edward. Bella. You're back. glad to know everyone is ok." Alice said coming up to us. She knew something was up and she would as me later. "Your father would like to see you Bella." I looked at Edward.

"I told you he would want to see me and I can tell you know that he will yell at me." He kissed my head and pushed me along. I knocked on the door and peeped my head in. "Father." I called.

"Bella come here and sit." He said pointing to a chair. I sat down and kept my head down. "Bella you completely disobayed me. I told you not to go after them and you still do. You could have been hurt or worse you could have been killed. For now on you are to listen to me. I can't believe you would go after Jared and Ancy for something that they did to me. That truely isnt -" He stopped stort.  I started to cry and i just couldnt help it. My father had a concered sound in his voice. "Bella what is it? Whats wrong baby? They didnt hurt you did they?!"

"No they didnt. I hurt them father. I killed them. I couldnt help it. They were going to hurt me and try to hurt us again. I just couldnt take it. Father I killed them. I wasnt thinking and my assassin said just took over." I started to cry even harder.

"Oh baby girl come here." I came over to him and set my head by his leg. I was kneeling on the ground crying about something I shouldnt be crying about.

"Honey you cant cry over every guy you kill. I understand that they were your friends but...baby no more tears please." He rubbed my head lightly. We were alone for an hour as i was crying.

"Father I dont know what to do."

"Well now there really isnt. Baby no more tears. Why dont you go take a nice long bubble bath and clear your mind." He lifted my head and wiped away a tear. I shook my head yes, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out. Out side the room everyone was waiting.

"OH Bella tell me are you ok?" Edward said coming over to me and huging me.

"Im fine but I need to go take a bath and clear my head." I said letting go of him and walking to my room. I got my bath ready and enjoyed myself.

--------------------------------Ok yes this is a really short chapter but the next one will be longer and better! Enjoy!!--------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

--Ok yes i know the last chapter was really short but i didnt have a lot of time to write it. So this one will be longer and i hope more interesting. I will try to update as soon as i can but it will take a while.--

I was sitting there on my bed going over the events earlier today. Tears slowly rolled down my face as I tried to get them to stop rolling down my face.

"Maybe dad or Edward or who ever it was that told me is right. I should just go take a nice long bath and try to get my mind off of everything." I stood up and sniffed. I walked over to my bathroom and started my bath water. I stripped down and got in my rube as i felt the water and its warmthness fill up the tub. I turned off the water, took off my rube, and stepped into my bath. It was nice and warm and cleared my head as the bubble**(N.A. Yes there is bubbles deal with it!)** covered my boby.

The tub was slowly working its way to clear my head when the memory of this afternoon flew into my head. every single little detail was filling my eyes sight as i watched repeatedly the shooting of my friends. It was like a movie of my worst memories that i have ever had with my dad was being playing infront of me like a big screen t.v. The memories brough back more tears and they flowed over before I could stop them. I tried to stop the memories but it didnt help. I only wanted them to go away but they wouldnt. I couldnt help but try to get rid of it by closing my eyes and it only came up brighter and more deatailed.

"NO I didnt want this. I ddint mean to. It just comes with the job I couldnt help it." I opened my eyes and I saw them standing there alive...well there corpse. They started to walk toward me. My eyes were wide with fear and they started to smile.

"Hello Bella." Jared said. I have never heard him with a voice like that. It was pure cold and evil. It had no emotion and I knew that Andy would be a whole lot worse.

"NO it cant be. Your dead. I...I...I ki-"

"Thats right Bella you killed us." Andy said like I knew he would.

"No! I had to. You tried to kill me, my family, and the people that love. I couldnt control it. With everything that I do the force just took over my boby."

"Dont worry Bella. No hard feelings but we want to let you know what it feels like to be dead." Andy came over and grabbed my neck chocking me.

"We tried to stop you but since your father didnt work I think your mother might do the job. For a matter of fact soon your mother will have a tradgic dealth." He started to push my head under the water.

"NO!" I screamed as I went under but my lungs were soon filled with water. I kept screaming even though no one could hear me. I heard a bang and some one pulling me up and wrapping me in a towel trying to get my attention.

"Bella! Bella please."

"NO dont kill me Andy! Please I beg you!" I hadnt opened my eyes

"Bella wake up you!" I kept screaming but was stopped by a kiss by Edward. "Bella" He said after the kiss. I was still shocked by it I hadnt opened my eyes till he said my name again.

"Oh Edward!" I grabbed him and started crying. He picked me and carried me to my bed.

"Bella please listen to me." I looked at him. "You fell asleep in the tub and you started screaming and then it ended but Alice had a vision but I couldnt get here in time." Edward said lowering his head.

"Edward it isnt your fault. I hadnt known that I fell asleep but I need to talk to my father." I got up and opened my door.

"Um Bella... I know your father loves you but Im pretty sure that he wont want you walking in the house in a towel when there is company." I looked down and noticed that I was in my towel. I giggled and smiled.

"Your right. Let me get dresses and talk to my father then I will go find you." Edward gave me one last kiss and left. I closed my door and smiled softly to myself. I walked over to my closed and pulled out underwear, bra, fucked up jeans that I have worn so many times, a tank top and brushed my hair.**(N.A. Ok so the jeans have like holes every were and and just look like shit.)**I came out of the closet and Edward was in my room.

"Why are you coming out of the closet?! Are you gay?"

"Yes Edward I am gay now can we more along. Come on move along move along. Nothing to see here. Just a girl with ragged clothes that is coming out of the closet." That made him laugh. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Ok now that we're past the part where Im gay what is it?"

"Oh right." Edward wiped away a tear that wasnt there. "Your father would like to see you like now!"

"I was just about to see him so why would he want to see me? Didnt you tell him that I was going to see him?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"OH right I knew that." I rolled my eyes and just shook my head.

"Edward are you sure you werent blonde before you were a vampire?!"

"I dont know but I think you are right. Now lets go see your father." We stood up and he grabbed my hand. I walked into the room my father was in and sat next to him.

"Father I know what they are going to do next."

"NOt know. Who they? Anyway. Are you ok? I know what happened Charlisle told me."

"Yes I am no need to worry. Edward saved me. The people that helped with hurting you. Now can I tell you what I came to tell you?"

"Bella stop. I need to know what-" I cut him off.

"Father stop. I need to tell you what I know about them. Im fine if I wasnt I wouldnt be sitting next to you I would be laying next to you."

"Bella stop kidding around."

"Father Im not kidding around. I really know what happened. You know how I get strange dreams like visions that come true. Well I know what they have planned now will you shut up and listen to me."

"Bella stop argueing and pay attention. I dont want you to ever-"

"Father stop. Im not going to stop what I do. I what I do makes me me. There is nothing you can do about that so shut up and listen to me." We starred at each other long in silence.

"God your subbern."

"Yeah I know but I get it from you so listen up." I told him my dream and we made a plan to try and stop them.

--Well that was a bit strange. But heres the thing. Bella in this story gets a vision ever so often and they might come true. I hope you enjoyed at and review.

**I already have the next story written but I dont think I get enought reviews so spred the word about the story if you want to get the next chapter. Most of you wont do that!!**--


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

**--OK so i got bored so yeah new chapter!! really hope you enjoy!!--**

"Are you sure this is what is going to happen?" My father asked me after I told him about my little dream I had.

"Dad my dreams are always right even when I don't want them to be. What are we going to do?"

"Well tomorrow I can get out of the bed and I can go in my office and try to find them."

"But father will that help?"

"It is going to take a long time so you should go back to your mothers place before she thinks your dead. Take Edward with you and just have fun. You know I will call you if something comes up so make sure your phone is on all the time."

"Yes father. Now you're tired and I have to find Edward." Charlie was slowly falling asleep. "Aren't pain killers amazing?!"

"Yes they are. Love you Bells."

"Love you too dad." I kissed him on the forehead, turned the light off, closed the door and walked to the kitchen. I was really thirsty and I didn't know if I should tell Edward about the dream or not. I got some water and slowly drank it. Edward came walking in and nearly scared me.

"Good you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said holding my chest.

"How can I nearly give you a heart attack?! Its like you have one or not! I don't think you can nearly have one."

"Well excuse me for not knowing!" I smiled at him and looked away.

"Bella whats wrong?" Edward asked coming over and taking me in his arms.

"Nothing really. Just thinking."

"It kills me to not know what your thinking." He kissed my forehead.

"Then wouldn't you be dead?!"

"Smart-ass much!" I looked up at him and smiled. "Well everyone is in the library so come on." He took my hand and led me toward the library.

The rest of the Cullen's were all siting by the fire place and we joined them. They were talking about something and stopped when they say us.

"You know you can continue your conversation just because someone walks in." I said sitting and laying my head on Edward. They continued and Edward joined in. I didn't know really what they were talking about so I just didn't pay attention. Alice noticed this and had to say something.

"Bella whats wrong?" Alice said sitting up in her chair.

"Nothing why?"

"You looked worried, sad, confused, I don't know your emotions are all just...eh"

"Yea they are I can feel them." Jasper said. I felt a wave of calm-ness over-whelm me but it didn't help. My emotions are so messed up that anything I or someone does wouldn't help.

"Is there anyway that I could take another?" I asked still not making eye contact.

"Bella we would really want someone watching you." Carlisle said holding on to Esme like she was going to float away.

"Alice could you watch me?" I said looking at her.

"Sure Bella why not." She got up and held her hand out. Edward kissed my check and I took her hand. We walked to my room and Alice paused.

"Alice what wrong?" I said stepping in front of her and grabbing her hands. Her eyes were rolled back and gray like she was blond. i could tell she was having a vision.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was stepping into Bella's room when like a hit to the face with a rock I had a vision. It wasn't a regular vision. I knew this one was going to hurt us all. We were back in Arizona with Bella and she was at a party. She was in full battle outfit and..._she had a shot gun with her?!_**(N.A. lol Yea shot gun!! lol)**She never carries a shot gun. But then again I haven't seen her in her outfit. She was trying to find someone. I saw Edward trying to get past the crowd but couldn't get to her in time. _Where is everyboby else in this?! _I thought watching all of this. She found who she was looking for. She pulled out the shot gun and tried to kill him like that but she missed. She really didn't try again with the shot gun. She threw several knifes but failed. Now she went hand in hand with this guy. Two other guys came and joined the fight. She fought them and no one even noticed them in a fight. She managed to kill to guys with knifes and finished off the last one by shooting him.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Alice what did you see?" I asked, her coming out of a vision.

"Are you going to mother's house anytime soon?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason really. Now lets get that bath ready." She pulled me into the bathroom and started my water. She was really...strange I guess you could say. She kept looking back at me. She was very pushy its seemed like. What ever she saw she didn't like it.

"Alice stop." I said taking my rube from her. She has been pushy sence her vision. "What is wrong with you? You are very pushy and seem jumpy." She was bearly listening.

"Jumpy?! I'm not jumpy why do you ask?" She said with a nervous snicker. I went over and touched her and she jumped like ten feet.

"Alice, what's wrong? What ever you say scared you. Tell me Alice. You really can't leave me and I love Edward yes but I don't want him to watch me in the path." I said sitting her on the edge of the tub.

"Well I saw you..." A smile crept over her face. "What did you say that you loved Edward?!" I looked at my hands and shook my head yes. She screamed and hugged me. We rocked back and forth till we rocked to far and fell into the tub. I screamed as I was falling I knew that everyone would be here in a minute. We came up laughing.

"What happened? Bella are you alright?" Edward said bursting into the room. The rest of the family saw us laughing in our clothes in the tub. Emmett saw us and started cracking up. We all started laughing and I could barley breathe.

"What happened to you guys?" Jasper said walking over to Alice.

"We...were...siting...on...the...edge...of...the...tub...and..we...fell...in!" I said in between gasps of laughter.

"Hey that looks like fun! I wast to join." Emmett said.

""Sure why not! There's enough space in here." Emmett jumped in. Alice grasped Jasper by the neck and threw him in. Edward walked over and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it got on my knee's and pulled him in too. Emmett grabbed Rosalie and Carlisle grabbed Esme and they jumped in. We had everyone except my father and my tiger. We were all laughing and having a really good time.

"Hey anyone know what time it is?" Rosalie asked. "We had to have been in here for a good few hours."

"Yeah its like midnight." Carlisle said. We all got out of the tub and got the bubbles off of our clothes. Everyone left to go get changed except Alice. She started to head out and I went to my closet to get some pj's but she stopped in the door way.

"Bella." She lightly said. I turned around and looked at her. She was looking down and i knew she really had to tell me something.

"Yes Alice. Whats wrong?" I asked coming over to her.

"In my vision I saw you with a shot gun and you killed three guys. Do you really kill people?" She said going over to my bed and sitting down. She still didnt make eye contact with me and I knew that she upset with me. I walked and joined her on my bed.

"Yes Alice I do. I am an assassin. I help my father and I do kill people. You know the two boys that were over?" She shook her head yes. "I was crying because I killed them. I had to they hurt my father and being an assassin there is something that takes over you that you cant control and that's what happened to me. I killed them not just because they hurt my father and they tried to kill all of us but because what ever it is took me over." She still didn't make eye contact.

"Why dont I tell you the whole thing?"

"Ok" and I started from the beginning.

**Ok so the next chapter is where it all started  
****Song listened to: Skin by Rascal Flatts and  
Stay by Sugarland**


	12. Confessions the only chapter with a name

**Chapter Eleven  
Confessions  
The only Chapter with a name!!(So far)**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

**--Yes this is where Bella Tells Alice everything from the beginning--**

* * *

"I was very little when this all happened." I started out. I knew this was going to be a long night so I got comfy on my bed. Alice got comfy too preparing for the story. **(This is pretty much a big flash back but Bella is telling it as she goes into the flash back) **

-Flash Back-

_"Is there a reason why you have to do this? What about Bella?" Renee yelled at Charlie. She had tears rolling down her eyes and Charlie's face was hard as stone._

_"Its my job. I don't have a choice. Bella will be fine with you."_

_"Yes you do. Just quit. I can't take care of Bella by myself."_

_"I can't just quit Renee its not that easy. In order to get out of something like this you have to die and I'm not giving up my life. IF you really need help with Bella then I guess find yourself a new husband since I can't do it." Renee's face was in shock._

_"Your a cold blood assassin. Well I will send you the papers."_

_"Yea I guess I truly am. You don't need to they're already signed." Charlie walked out of the house. Renee went up to her room and cried some more. I ran out side to catch my father._

_"Dad wait." I said running out._

_"Bella I have to go. There is nothing you can do about it. Your mother and I can't stay together anymore."_

_"Dad I'm ten! I already knew that. I want in is was I came to say." I looked him straight in the face to let him know that I wasn't lying._

_"NO!"_

_"Dad please. Let me join. Put me through everything that you went through and I know I can take it and I can become top dog like you."_

_"Bella no. That is my last answer."_

_"Why dad? Are you afraid that I'm going to get hurt?!"_

_"You are going to get hurt. You aren't doing this."_

_"Father I want to. If you put me through the training then I will be able to protect myself." He looked my blankly in the eyes and I returned that stare. He sighed and bent down._

_"Do you really want to do this?"_

_"Yes I do." He sighed again and I knew that I had won. A small smile crept across my face._

_"Fine but you will listen to me. I guess I really can't stop you from doing this. OK tomorrow we will start. Oh and Bella this is nothing to smile about." I tried to wipe away the smile but I couldn't. "You remind me of me." and with that he left to go do what ever._

_I woke up the next day to a loud...I guess really horn. I jumped up and saw my father standing there._

_"Go get ready. You have an hour to be ready and down stairs." He turned and left my room. I yawned and crawled back into bed. "NO crawling back into bed Bella lets go." He knew that I would do that._

_"You suck dad!" I yelled down._

_"I know" shot back up at me. I took my shower, got dressed in a pair of shorts, tank top, my hair in a ponytail, running shoes, and I grabbed a bottle of water. I came down stairs to find my father asleep on the couch! WTF?! I bent down to his ear and made sure that my hair didn't rub against his face._

_"Hey dad." I whispered. He moved slowly. "NO FAIR! IF I DON'T GET TO GO BACK TO SLEEP EITHER DO YOU NOW GET UP!" I yelled into his eye. His eyes popped open and jumped up from the couch looking around and standing in a fighting formation. I started laughing and he stood normal. He looked at me and tried not to smile._

_"Oh my god...dad...you should have...seen your face...it was...priceless!!" I said in between fits of laughter. He just looked at me and I fell to the floor laughing. "Ow my ribs...stop please..." I couldn't stop laughing. My father found this rather amusing and bent down beside me. I thought he was going to help me up or stop me from laughing but boy was I wrong._ _He bent down and started tickling me! I couldn't believe it! We had a lot of work to do and he was tickling me. It must have been a good five minutes before he stopped tickling me and I could breath. He stood up and helped me up._

_"Oj now no more games lets go." We headed out the door and to where ever we were going. Charlie and I talked a little just had some fun while we could. When we stopped, we were at this huge arena. _

_"This is where we are training?!" I asked staring at it._

_"Yes. There are other things in it ands there is probably some hockey going on but under neath all that is where we are training. Just trust me." He said getting out of the car as did I following him. We walked in and he was right there was hockey going on. I wanted to go watch or maybe even play with them. I did play a little hockey and I was pretty good. I started to head over but Charlie pulled me back._

_"Later you can go play with the boys." We said knowing what I wanted to do and pulling me back on track. One of the hockey pplayers saw me and waved. I waved back and smiled. Dad pulled me into an elevator and we went down. I was soon standing in the biggest training unit thing I have ever seen. Dad Moved forward and noticed that I hadn't moved._

_"Pretty big huh?" he said with a smile._

_"Big?! Try huge." He chuckled and kept walking. It took me awhile to get a move on to catch up with him. I finally triggered that he was about five feet in front of me. _

_"Your getting amusement out of this aren't you?!" I said running up to him. He looked down at me and smiled._

_"Just a little. Good thing you are wearing what your wearing 'cuz you're going to be hot beyond belief." He said walking over to something. "We are going to start out with running so..." He looked at me. "Never mind your ready. Go on the track and warm up." I did what he said and started stretching. He soon joined me. _

_"Ready" I shook my head and we were off. We ran like five miles for about two hours. We finally stopped and I got to get some water._

_"Wow your in more shape then I thought." He said getting some water._

_"Yeah I know. What now." I said putting my hands on my hips._

_"Go play with the boys for an hour then come back and we will start with the karate part." _

_"Yes thank you." I ran over to the elevator and went up. I got some skates, a stick, and gloves. I put the skates on and the gloves. They were using half court so I went to the other side and practiced for a little bit. I was really hitting it hard and doing really good and one of the boys came over to me._

_"Hey you want to join in?" He asked. I stopped in front of him and just looked at him._

_"Yea sure why not." He looked at what I was wearing._

_"You might want to change." I looked down and just looked at him._

_"Yea I don't think so. I just ran five miles. I'm staying like this." I said with a sly smile. I didn't see Charlie but I knew he was watching in the little room they had._

_"Ok but if you get hurt it's not our fault." We skated over to his team._

_"I'm not going to." I said. We stopped in front of his team._

_"Hey guys this is...whats your name?" He asked._

_"Bella."_

_"This is Bella she is going to be playing with us so be nice." He said._

_"Don't worry I'm going to beat your ass anyway." They all laughed at me. "Just shut up and lets get playing." I said. The game started and what'da know I was right. I was beating their ass badly. I looked at the clock and my hour was up._

_"Sorry guys but I have to go now." I said heading off the ice. _

_"No wait play some more." One of them said._

_"Sorry I really can't." I said. I got off and got in my training things. I met back with Charlie and for the next three years we trained like that. When I was 13 I started learning with weapons and the karate was harder. I learned about every fighting technique there was with in six years._

-Flash Back end-

"Every since then I have been an assassin. I had my first mission at 16 and from there I just go better and better." I looked at the clock. It was 2:30. "Well that was fun. I hope that cleared up things." I said looking at Alice.

"Thank you. Yes it did clear up things." Alice left my room and Edward stepped in. I was cwarling under the covers when I noticed him.

"I heard your little story." He said crawling in next to me. I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes.

"Yeah."

"It was very interesting."

"hmm...yeah." He looked at me and noticed that I was falling asleep.

"Good night love." He kissed my head and I was out like a light.

* * *

**Ok so that told you about Bella's past.  
Song listening to: Bleeding love  
By:Leona Lewis!  
Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Surfing: The art of laughter!

**Chapter Twelve  
**

**Murder Gone Wrong**

**--OK so yea you found our about Bella's past. Really hoped that cleared things up a little!  
any questions review and tell me please!--**

* * *

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I rolled over and hit something hard. I opened one eye and saw a smiling Edward.

"Ugh" I rolled back over rubbing my head.

"Morning Sunshine!" He said cheerful. God it's like no matter what he's perfect! I just can't stand it some times. It just pisses me off.

"Shut up." I rolled over and snuggled close to him. He lifted me up and sat me in his lap. I crawled into a ball against his chest. I smiled and tried to drift back into sleepness.

"Not a morning person are you?" He said rubbing my head.

"Not for how late I went to bed." I snuggled even closer. He chuckled and just sat there.

"Edward." I said looking at him with one eye open.

"Yes love." He replied.

"Why are you so perfect?"

"What do you mean?"

"No matter what you always seem to look, act...be perfect!" I said using my hands. I always hated that. It was something that had to do with my past life or something were I talk with my hands.

"I don't know!" I sighed and got up. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a photo book. I walked back over and sat in his lap.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a memory book of everything." I said flipping through the pages. There were pictures of my family, Edward's family, my mom and I having fun, Charlie and I having fun, and a bunch more.

"Wow there's a lot of pictures." He said. I turned to the last page and it was one of everyone. Renee and Charlie got along long enough for this picture. I mean everyone when I say everyone. There was Charlisle, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Jake, Sam, Billy, and everyone else. The wolves and vampires managed to get along for the picture then they left each other. I didn't really care though they were able to take the picture and that's what counts.

"I remember this picture." Edward said. "God I so wished that day would have been over but now looking back at it, it was fun!" He siad with a sly smile.

"See I so told you!" I said rubbing it in his face.

"Yes you did. So, my love, what do you want to do today?" He said looking down at me.

"Why don't we go on the each? Go play in the water or something." I said getting up and putting the memory book away.

"What to learn how to surf?" He said that with the most serious face I have ever seen. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. If I hadn't already put the book away it would have fallen on my head.

"You're joking right?!" He just looked at me. "Ha! That would be like comedy central right there. You know i don't have the best balance skills on land so you want to put me on a board that is moving on a wave in water. Even better that's on the ocean?!" My mouth still hung open.

"Yea pretty much." Edward just looked at me with...I guess you could say knowing eyes.

"You really want to put me on my death bed from laughter? Not even me. Everyone would want to come out and watch and they would all die...of laughter!" I said walking back over to him. I stared at him blackly in the eyes and put my hands on my hip.

"Well Emmett I wouldn't mind if he died but still its fun!" My mouth dropped with the sentence that he just said.

"Edward...I can't believe you!"

"What?" I don't think he realized what he had said.

"You would really want Emmett to die?!"

"Well...no but he can be a pain. I would never want to have him die because then there's Rose and who would I chase around the house?!"

"Wow Edward." I said shaking my head. "Well if you really want to then I guess I could try to learn how to surf." I said sighing and putting my arms down.

"Yes now change and I will meet you out on the beach with the boards." Edward left and closed the door behind him. I walked over my closet and pulled out one of my several black bathing suits. I picked the one that had a silver rose on it and a white gun next to it. I quickly changed and grabbed a pair of board shorts that I had. The shorts were nothing special just black that had Captain Morgan on the side of them. **(N.A. For anyone that doesn't know. Captain Morgan is a type of beer.) **I grabbed a towel and headed out.

Edward was on the beach waxing two boards. One was something that definitely was Edwards'. It was something he got that was custom made. I only knew that because there was a picture of a mountain lion on it. The other board was amazing. It was black that had a silver rose and a gun that was white and was shooting out a heart. It looked like my bathing suit only better and the board was a glaze over it so it was shinny.

"Edward the boards are amazing but..um...I really don't plan on lessons or continuing this after words." I walked oer to him.

"Oh yes you are. I didn't buy these boards so you could give up and not try or keep on trying."

"Edward I thought I told you not to spend money on me."

"Well I obviously didn't listen. Now lets start learning on the sand." He placed the boards on the ground and laid on top of his. "Now do as I do." I laid down and followed his every move. I got the hang of it on ground then we decided to try it on water. I started out OK but when I really tried to get up I noticed that Emmett was standing there with a video camera laughing his ass off as I kept falling off.

"Edward! You're going to die!" I yelled at him.

"Why love?"

"Because you knew that this would happen and Emmett is video taping me and laughing his ass off. For all I know...this could go on you tube and thousands of people will be laughing at me and stuff like that!" I sat on the board, folded my arms across my chest, and pouted. Edward came over and looked at me. I turned my head away then heard Emmett screaming for Edward to stop and Edward was yelling at him to give it back. I looked over at shore and saw Edward wrestling Emmett and trying to get the video tape. I couldn't help but laugh and I fell off the board from laughing at them. They heard the splash and looked over at me to not see me on the board. I popped out of the water laughing at them and myself now. Emmett caught on for what had happened and started laughing even harder. Edward looked at me and then at Emmett. He really couldn't deny that it was funny so soon he was laughing and rolling on the floor. I paddled my way back to shore and looked at them. They looked at me and we all started laughing again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
Murder Gone Wrong  
--OK so yeah that was a very weird chapter but hey she had to have a little fun. I knew I had to have a little fun with that chapter so I put some random crap in it that would make all of my friends laugh if it was to truly happen so why not. Anyway I know I haven't updated lately but I will try to keep up. Now lets get back to the real story.--**

* * *

We all walked back in to the house as Edward and I put out boards away and the towel wrapped around our necks. The Cullen family did some stupid stuff in the water, on the beach, and I just laid there and tanned. I was no longer albino for now. The tan will only last about a week then I will be white and a cute little bunny rabbit.

Alice was talking to Rose and trying to keep my attention about shopping when I really wasn't interested. I paid attention knowing it would hurt her.

"So why don't we go shopping next week? We can see what's in town and maybe even catch a movie or even better find a club. Don't you think that would be awesome?!" She asked me all excited.

"Yeah of course but first I'll have to make sure that my father doesn't need me that night or that day. He could randomly call me and need me. So I will check in with Charlie." Rose and Alice started talking about something they knew I didn't care for. So I walked over to Edward and all of the other guys to see what they were talking about. We were now all in the kitchen spread out everywhere. Rose and Alice were siting on the counters and all the guys were what looks to be drinking beer. Hey why not?! If I knew it wouldn't intoxicate me I would too. But no one will ever know what happens to me when I get drunk.

They guys conversation wasn't really interesting me so I went to go see what Charlie was doing. I checked the hospital room but he wasn't there, he wasn't in his room, or anywhere else. There was only one last place to check and that was the office.

* * *

I walked into the office to find him not there but that doesn't mean that he won't be in the lair. I entered the code and everything and the door open. I stepped into the elevator and it descended me down to the main floor of the office lair. I walked slowly around trying to think of something to occupy my time but nothing worked. That's when I found my dad.

"Dad, what are you doing? Why are you out of the hospital bed?" I asked walking over to the big computer. He was looking for something anything that, I'm guessing, had to do with Andy and Jared.

"I need to find out more. Carlisle said I could move around. Besides I feel fine now." He typed something up and and soon files were popping up on the screen. "Ha! I got them!" He was really happy about this.

"Happy much?! Its like you haven't done this in years!" I had to point this out as I walked over and looked at the files. Andy and Jareds' pulled up. Soon to follow them were three other files. Charlie was looking at them very closely as was I. I was trying to find out anything to see who hired them but it didn't say.

"Dad, is it possible that they could be there on organisation of people that are trying to kill both of us?" I asked looking through Andys' file as he looked through Jareds'.

"Hm...yes but there has to be some form that they had to fill out from this group that the government doesn't know about. It really is a complicated process. It could take years. Do you know how long they have been doing this?" He asked flipping a page.

"Um...no I never really asked. What would you have wanted me to say? My father and I are assassins you wouldn't happen to be in any type of organisation that wants to kill us now would you?" I said looking at him with a smirk.

"...good point. I hate it when you do that." He said.

"It's not like I was going to research them if I didn't think anything was a threat now would I?!" I asked trying to find something that could lead on to something.

"Yeah I guess your right. It says that he had four other people that were close to them for like emergency's and stuff." I looked over and saw the numbers. I looked up the numbers and I knew that their pictures would pop up.

"HA! I knew they were all in this together!" I said practically yelling in joy.

"Gees you should like you've never done this before!" He said mocking me. "Now would you like to fill me in before everyone else gets down here." he said looking at me.

"Shut up with the mocking and what if I don't want to?!" I said putting my hands on my hips, sticking my butt out, and looking like a five year old. He smiled and i drew back. Charlie was soon on top of me tickling me. I had tears coming down my eyes and I tried to gasp for breath.

"OK you win! I'll tell you what I know." He got up and sat back down in his chair. I stood up fixing my hair, my clothes and taking a deep breath.

"You look fine now tell me." He couldn't help but smile a little.

"OK so the twins are Austin and Dustin and the other guy is Lance. They live in Arizona and live behind me. They hang out all the time but are mainly your average college student. Parties and lot and hits on girls." I said sitting down looking at there file.

"Is there anything else?" He asked. I found something that was really interesting that I'm surprised I didn't know already. I wasn't paying attention to Charlie what so ever until he hit me in the back of the head with a file.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Is there anything else miss drools over guys she already knows?!"He said smirking at me.

"I wasn't drooling over them OK. They don't interest me in anyway like that. I just found something that I'm surprised I didn't find out earlier."

"See you did find something. And yes you were drooling." He said wiping my chin.

"Oops. Oh well anyway I found out that all of the boys are brothers and I didn't even know it. It also says that they work in a business that was past down but I can't find any form." I looked around through the file. "Wait...let me see Andys' file. He's the oldest out of the boys." He handed it over to me. I flipped through and found it. "Ha! I found it before you did! And you say your the best?! Look who just found the business form?! In your face MR. I'm the bast at my job!" I said rubbing it in his face.

"OK very good know let me see it." He look it from me and read over it. "Well it is approved by the government. Now lets try to find out who's the boss." We sat there for eight hours trying to find something else about them. I really have no clue how my father has done this with out me.

* * *

**--OK so it really isnt that interesting but I had to get back to the story. I'm sorry to say the story is soon coming to an end. I'd give it a few more chapters and it will soon be done. I really hope you enjoy it 'cuz it only gets better. R&R everything. Can't wait to see what you said.--  
Song Listen: A bunch of emo music.  
MadxXxXWithxXxXTearsxXxX**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
Murder Gone Wrong  
--OK so yeah that was a very weird chapter but hey she had to have a little fun. I knew I had to have a little fun with that chapter so I put some random crap in it that would make all of my friends laugh if it was to truly happen so why not. Anyway I know I haven't updated lately but I will try to keep up. Now lets get back to the real story.--**

* * *

We were siting there enjoying the time that we had going through file after file of paper work that some doesn't even relate to what we're looking for. I found a picture of my mother in a file for a guy named John Whitenson. I asked in about it and he said nothing. I stared at him and he just looked back at the file that he was going through.

"Hey dad, what time is it?" I asked looking up from the umtenth million folder i have gone through.

"Um...like 3:30 in the morning, why?" He said looking up.

"You go any coffee? If we stop now we will have to start all over again and I don't want to go through all of that again." I said pointing at the stack. He looked at it then at his pile. His face dropped and i tried so hard not to laugh. He laughed with me then got up and made some coffee. As he was preparing the coffee Edward showed up on the screen.

"Bella baby, are you down there?" He said into the microphone. I got up and went over to to the microphone so I could reply.

"Yeah what's up?" I said looking at my dad.

"Its 3:30 in the morning. I think it's time for both of you two to stop and get some sleep." He said looking straight at me like he was next to me.

"No Eddy we can't. We have worked so hard on this and we are so close." I said grabbing a cup of coffee from Charlie.

"Come and get me when your done." He said walking away.

"That could be until tomorrow afternoon." I said getting back to my stack. He sighed then left the room. I knew he really wanted to talk or something but I really need to work with my father. I know I don't get to see Edward a lot but I never get to see my father. Not only that Edward will be around forever...literally. Charlie sat back down and proceeded to go through a file and I followed him. I was going through a file by the name of Lance Sr. Renalds. I was going through it and it said that he had one son named after him. I looked through it and found out that he worked in the same business that Andy and Jared did.

"Dad do you have a file for a Lance Jr. Renalds?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah hold on a second." He got up and looked through a file. "Here." He tossed it at me. I flipped through it and found the page that shocked the hell out of me. The file said that he has been in prison several times and has been charged with assault and stuff like that. He was also working with his father in the business. It shocked me that I found four other names along beside the the business workers. One was Andy(dead), Jared(dead), Conner Dustin Howard, Malcom Austin Howard, and Lance Jr. Renalds.

"Dad look at this." I looked up, came over and looked at it. He took it from as I came went over and started searching the computer for the last three.

"May I help you Ms. Isabella?" Janice**(I think that was the name)** said as I began typing.

"Thanks but no." I typed in Conner Dustin Howard, Malcom Austin Howard, and Lance Jr. Renalds. It took about five seconds for all of the files to show up. "Ha dad! I am _so much_ better then you at your own job!" I bragged in his face as he came over.

"Yeah that's what you think! Janice pull up where these boys live now." Charlie said. Three seconds later a picture of a house showed up. It was the house directly behind moms'.

"Dad I know where they live. Let me do my job. Dad its time for you to retire." I said looking him. He looked very smugged.

"No way in hell are you going alone and I'm NOT retiring." He said after a pause of silence.

"Dad I've done it before and I can do it again! Let me go!" I stomped my foot.

"NO!" He replied. I glared at him but my glare broke by the sound of an alarm. He sighed as I looked at him in confusion.

"Lets talk about it on a run down the beach. I have an alarm for that main reason. I always forget." I laughed at the random statement but agreed to go.

I headed up to my room to find Edward waiting on my bed looking through the scrap book that I made. I he looked up as I tried to sneak past him into my closet.

"I was worried about you." He said very quietly I wasn't even sure if he said it.

"Sorry, But Charlie and I have almost cracked this "case"!" I said looking at him.

"You know that my family and I can help." He got up and put the book back.

"Yes but you have never done anything like this. I've been doing this for several years now. For pretty much most of my life." I said looking up at him. He looked away from me and sighed. "Oh Eddy don't be made that you couldn't help!" I said wrapping him in a huge. "Why don't you come with Charlie and I on our run down the beach." He hugged me back and agreed. He changed pretty fast and I was just putting on my sports bra when he walked in. He looked away so I could finish and when I walked over he kissed me. We locked hands and headed down to see Charlie waiting for us.

"Edward are you joining us?" Charlie said with a...strange look on his face.

"Yes sir if that's OK?!" He said.

"Why of course it is." We headed out onto the beach, stretched and began to run down the beach. We were about five miles into our nine mile run back and forth when a huge explosion caused my father and I to go flying back into the rocks.

**E.P.O.V.**

Charlie and Bella went flying back into the rocks as the explosion flew them back. I heard the sound of bones crushing from both of them. If only I could hear ticking or knew it was coming maybe this wouldn't have happened. I ran down to the rocks to find their bodies floating in the water. I ran over and picked them up running back into the house.

"Carlisle I need you." I called out running into the emergency rooom. He was there in a flash. By the look on his face he knew and so did Alice by how fast she showed up. She tried to warn me I could tell by the way she looked at me. She couldn't find me and couldn't reach me in time.

Ugh. This is all my fault. I thought I was laid the bodies on the beds and Carlisle beginning to work on the them.

**--OK so it really isnt that interesting but I had to get back to the story. I'm sorry to say the story is soon coming to an end. I'd give it a few more chapters and it will soon be done. I really hope you enjoy it 'cuz it only gets better. R&R everything. Can't wait to see what you said.--  
Song Listen: A bunch of emo music.  
MadxXxXWithxXxXTearsxXxX**


	16. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15  
Murder Gone Wrong  
--So the last chapter was...fun! NOT!! Very interesting though!! LET IT CONTINUE!!--

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V.**

_I cant believe I didn't hear that stupid bomb! Alice could have seen it but she was probably too busy to notice! God why does this always happen to me?! What I'm i not aloud a break or something?! _I thought as I sat there waiting for any word from Carlisle. I was really surprised that he didn't need me but at the same time i wasn't surprised. If i was in there who knew what would happen. I couldn't sit still so i got up and started pacing around the room. Alice sat there trying to find some form of information.

"Alice do you have anything?" I said stopping and looking at her. She opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Edward I cant find anything if you keep asking me every five minutes." She said coolly.

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you told me that they were going to explode." I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Well you had already left and you weren't really paying attention." She said standing up almost full on yell.

"Well you could have told me before." I said yelling. She glared at me even harder.

"Like I said you weren't around and its not like i knew that was going to happen. I cant see something that will happen if I don't know who did it or who I'm supposed to be looking out for." Alice said getting up into my face. It was really true when she said she couldn't see that but still.

"Well you could have told me that she was going to get hurt." I said yelling back.

"Edward...you weren't around. For once clear your mind of all that shit that's always in your head and we wouldn't have to scream to talk to you." I glared at her. I really didn't have a lot in my head that they would have to scream to talk to me. That was just stupid. No one could ever do that.

"Well it's not my fault that I was distracted. Don't forget about anything between Bella and I. I can't help it if you're too busy with Jasper for you to notice something." Her mouth dropped.

"Don't you bring Jasper into this. This is between you and me and no one else." Jasper walked in right as she said that.

"Yeah don't bring me into your fight Edward. I'm not to be anywhere in it." He said then headed back up stairs probably to the kitchen.

"Edward why couldn't you hear it?" Alice asked asked calming down a bit. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't know Alice I really don't." I said walking away just a bit.

"See clear your head Edward. It really might help you out in the long run." She was mad again. And that meant more yelling. That really got me mad.

"Alice, I don't have a lot on my mind. There really is nothing. Have you ever thought that maybe I was day dreaming." I thought for a minute. _Was that even possible? _That was a question that would be stuck in my head all day.

"Edward, you still would have heard us." Alice said.

"Alice, you confused me now. Is there any way that you could have seen this? It shouldn't have been that hard." I asked trying to contain my voice.

"Edward I didn't know it was coming. Again when I saw it you were already gone. We all know that you could have run back here that way I could tell you but by then it was too late. Edward clear your head." Alice said raising up on her feet.

"Alice there is that possibility that I was ignoring you guys. Its not like I knew this was all going to happen. For once grow up!" I yelled turning away from her.

"Oh I should grow up?! Why don't you Edward? Bella can take care of herself and yet your going around acting like she will die if she trips over a bug! Edward, Bella isn't that girl that you knew when she was younger. She is way to old be treated like a five year old!"

"Don't bring Bella into this. For all you know she could really need me. You don't know everything Alice. I am grown up. I mean you're just so short that it makes you look like a baby! Come on Alice grow some!" I yelled at her. I was trying really hard not to smile at her because I just had to make a joke out of it.

"What the hell does my height have to do with anything?! Edward maybe you should shrink! Then we could all be happy!" I don't think she was getting the joke.

"Sorry Alice I'm pre-shrunk. I can't get any shorter or taller. But you...I mean you could grow some. Poor Jasper has to bend down to kiss you! I mean come on Alice. You could really make him hurt his back." I was trying not to smile. I still don't think she got it because her mouth fell.

"I can't believe you just said that! Well what about you Edward? You have to bend down for Bella, doesn't that hurt you?" Alice was really taking this hard.

"Alice-"

"I mean I know I'm short but come on..."

"Alice-" She still wasn't answering me.

"Does Jasper really think that I need to grow? I guess I could always get platforms but Edward..."She looked up at me and saw that by now I was about to burst out laughing. She gasps and started hitting me. "I can't believe you Edward. That was really mean to do. Oh what I should do to you..." She started coming at me as I baked away.

"Alice...you were taking everything serious and I just couldn't help it." I said starting to run backwards.

"I should really get Jasper down here. I'm sure he would love to hurt you for me." She followed after me and now we were in full vampire run.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I heard a lot arguing coming from our side of my hospital room. I really wasn't in much pain so i got up, grabbed my crutches, and headed to my door. I only had a broken leg but I really can't say much for Charlie. He was still in the ER and by the sounds of it, it's not good. I walked out to see Edward backing up laughing and Alice coming at him angry. The next thing I knew they were both blurs running around our rather large waiting room. From the sound of it and the running, Edward had some how pissed Alice off. My guess was that it was about her height again. Edward is always picking on her about that.

I stood there waiting for one of them to notice me but neither one of them did. I was surprised that Alice hadn't seen me when they were backing up or either one of them hear me coming out of my room. I tried to clear my throat to see if that worked but it was like they weren't vampires any more. I stood there for about five minutes until Emmett came down the stairs.

"Hey Bella. Looks like you got lucky with only a broken leg." I looked over at him. He moved against the walls trying not to get ran into.

"Yeah I guess am." I said. I didn't look at him. My jaw was tight and I had a scowl on my face. He looked at me then at the blurs.

"They not noticing that you're standing here?!" He asked smirking.

"Yup." I don't know why he was smirking.

"You want me to say something?"

"Nope."

"Want to see how long it takes?"

"Yup." He shrugged.

"Well while we're waiting, lets talk about something."

"Like what?"

"Do you know how Charlie is?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him fighting back tears.

"No I don't. Obviously Alice hasn't seen anything and Edward really isn't paying attention. There is nothing I can do but hope." A tear escaped my hold.

"Bella it's okay to cry. You don't always have to be the strong one." He said holding his arms open. I couldn't fight it anymore. I let the tears go and fell into Emmett's arms. "It's okay Bella. Everything will be okay." He said rubbing my back trying to calm me down. It was really weird that this was Emmett and not Edward. I was soaking up Emmett's shirt and by the way it looked he didn't care. I was crying for about five minutes when Carlisle came out. He looked at Emmett and I then at the two blurs he called his children. Carlisle cleared his throat and nothing happened. He sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry to say but Bella Charlie has fallen into a coma. He as so many broken bones and head injuries that there isn't much that I can do now. I have repaired his broken bones and did surgery on his head but after that...he fell into the coma." He looked down at the floor ashamed that he couldn't do anything. I looked at him in shock and more tears fell. I whimpered and fell back into Emmett's arms.

"Come on Bella. Lets get you to your room. You probably need to stay here for the night." Emmett helped me back to my room. Carlisle watched us leave then turned to his children.

"Alice Edward." Nothing. He sighed. "I really didn't want to do this. ALICE EDWARD!" Carlisle yelled at the top of his lounges. It sounded like a grawl then him yelling. I continued to cry as I listened.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Carlisle yelled at Alice and I to stop. We stopped staring at him in confusion. We didn't think that we did anything wrong but the look that our father was giving us was telling us we did. We bowed our heads ready to be yelled.

"Do you have any clue what is going on?" He was really looking..hell he was glaring at me.

"No sir." We said in harmony.

"Bella is up and moving and neither one of you noticed her. Alice you should have seen her waking up and coming out and you both should have heard her. What is with you two? Bella came out to see how things were and she finds you two not even glancing at her. Emmett came down and right now he is in her hospital room helping her. Bella is crying and you two can't seem to stop being selfish to notice." My head snapped up and I felt horrible. "I came to tell her the news about what is going on with Charlie and I can guarantee that Bella wanted Edward in there with her not Emmett. Well I really hope that Bella forgives you Edward and you Alice. Oh and by the way Charlie is in a coma. Now if you will excuse me." Charlie walked back into the ER. He was grumbling something under his breath. He was really mad at us and I knew Bella would be even worse. I sighed and looked at Alice.

_Way to go! Neither one of us knew Bella was out and now she probably hates us. _I sent to Alice.

_I wasn't the only one so don't make me feel all the guilt in this. You didn't notice her either. I don't know why I wasn't paying attention to my visions but we might want to go and apologize. _Alice started walk toward the room and I followed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jasper said coming in view from the stairs.

"Why shouldn't we?" I said.

"Bella is very mad at you two right now and doesn't want to see you two. She will tell one of us when she wants to talk to you two." Jasper walked over to the door and walked in. I stared at him in shock. He could walk in but yet we can't even say sorry! Well that just wasn't fair. Next thing I know Rosalie is walking past us sticking her nose in the air, being all mad and walks into the room too. What the hell is with everyone? Alice and I should still be able to say sorry.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I could hear Carlisle yelling at them. I agreed with everything he said and they should feel really bad. I sat on my bed and Emmett laid his head next to mine. I looked at him then laughed.

"You know you really are an amazing brother Emmett. I don't know what I would do without you." I laughed becasue it truly was strange that Emmett was the one helping me and not Edward. Soon after Jasper walked in and I heard what he said to Edward and Alice. I had Emmett tell the rest of them to be mad at Edward and Alice and he had to explain but it's not like it was a long story. About five minutes after Jasper walked in Rosalie walked in too, smiling.

"Hey guys. I can't thank you enough for helping me." Rosalie walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"You know usually this would Edward or Alice but now they don't have the pleasure of doing that." Rosalie said hugging me and keeping her arm around me. Everyone was smiling and we were all sort of having fun.

"I really can't thank you enough." I said again. Japer snorted and I just had to laugh.

"It really is nothing. We're all sorry about Charlie, Bella. If there was something that we could do I know we would all be helping." He said. I really was starting to believe that Jasper liked him and he didn't mind me always being around or even when I was always around and I like never left. I thanked them again and I heard Edward say something but I didn't catch it. I shrugged but then there was a knock.

"Bella" Edward said leaning his head in a bit. My smile soon faded into a frown and I was glaring at him.

"What do you want Edward?" I said coolly.

"Alice and I really just want to say sorry and that-" I cut him off.

"Save it. I don't want to talk to either of you." And with that he shut the door and the water works were up again. Everyone one was trying to calm me.

* * *

**Well that was a weird argument Edward and Alice had but I had to think of something.  
Sorry it took so long to get it up. Cant get to it as much!  
Music listening to: Hunter by: 30 Seconds to Mars  
Review and enjoi! :)**


	17. Surprise part I

****

Chapter 16  
SURPRISE! part I  
Murder Gone Wrong  
--Poor Edward, Alice, Bella, and Carlisle. Bella was hurt because Edward wasn't there. Just to let the people know why she was upset at Edward.  
Thanks _cem1818_ for letting me know that there was confusion!--

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Cheer up Bella everything will be okay." Rose said rubbing my back. I lifted off of Emmetts chest and just looked at her.

"How can they if the guy that I love is mad at me because I was mad and being stupid. I messed up everything for us." I said crying harder.

"Well right now Edward and Alice feel really bad about this. The only thing they really want is to appoligize. Bella they are more hurt then you are. They feel really bad about not noticing." Jasper said looking at the door. I could tell he was sencing their pain. "Why don't you in a little bit go out and talk to them?" Jasper said walking over to me and placing his head behind my head.

I sighed. "I will if I can have a hour. I really want to be alone now. Thanks again for helping me." I said looking around. Everyone got up and started to leave. Emmett stopped and looked at me with a look of concern.

"I promise you if Edward hurts you again I will hurt him."

"I don't think that will be a problem but thanks Emmey." I said smiling. He looked at me with a weird look. "Its your new nick name. Edwards is Eddy, and Jasper is jazz." He msiled then left the room. I curled up in a ball and started crying hard.

* * *

**E.P.O.V. **

I could hear Bella's silent tears as it broke my heart. Everyone started to come out and I headed to go talk to her but jasper stopped me.

"Don't. Give her some time. Alice will see when she wants to see you guys." Jasper's jaw was tight. I looked at him them sat back down. It was the longest hour I have ever dealed with.

The hour was almost up when Alice got a vision. I looked in her head and saw the vision. It was Bella and she was tossing and turning on her bed and screaming. Blood started to come from her mouth and it looked like she was crying blood. My face was in shock as I looked at Alice and her face was the same. I could hear Bella's soft whimpers and I flew into Carlisles office.

"Carlisle we need you." Was all I said and I was back out in front of Bella's door. I don't care if she was mad at me. I was not going to let her die...

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

I was falling asleep but then I was back home with my mother. I looked around woundering why I was back home. I looked around and moved on done teh stairs.

"Mom. Dad. Edward. Anyone?" I called out. There were no answers. This was too weird. Why would I be back home and no one be here? Something wasnt right and I needed to find out. No matter what someone is always here to answer my calls. I walked down stairs and found my mother strapped to a chair. I looked at her and ran to her side but was stopped stort. She was crying and looked hurt but that wasn't what stopped me. Lance was standing behind my mother with a knife and a gun pointed at me. I stopped and stood with my arms shoulder lenght and my feet shoulder lenght apart. I was ready for him and he was going to right were Jared and Andy went to...hell.

"Lets go Lance." I said beconding for him to come and get me. I could feel the gun behind my back. He was about a few feet in front of me and shot. I pulled the gun out and shot hitting the bullet and stopping it from hitting me. He glared at me we started to fight hand in hand. He had the knife but that did nothing.

"So mother...how do you like your daughter being able to do all of this?" Lance said looking at her. I took that time to hit him and knock him down. He looked at me then at mom smiling.

"Do you want mom to know your little secret?!" He asked getting up.

"What secret?" I asked confused. He tried to hit but I rebounded it by kicking him in the guy. I didn't notice that I was in a pair of my boots till then.

"That you're an assassin!" I heard my mother gasp and I looked at her. My face was said and I ran over to her.

"Mom I'm so sorry." I said running. Lance managed to get in front of me and stab me with his knife. I forgot that dad's rule was to always get ride of the weapon if you are going to run to some one. That mistake number one that I first made other dad used a peice of foam. I fell to the floor and felt the blood on my lips. I was crying my the tears were thick and red. I was crying blood and my mother was just so hurt it hurt me even more...

I heard an angel like voice calling me.

"Bella...Bella...wake up." Why would I have to be woken up if I was dying?

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

""Bella...Bella...Bella wake up." Some of her blood was starting to spill out. Alice looked like she was about to cry if that was possible.

_Everyone come here and make sure you get Alice away. _I sent out. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by my family. Rose had started "crying" on Emmett and the same with Alice on Jasper. I looked at them and knew they had to get out.

"Lets go everyone out now." I said looking at them again.

"No way Edward, we're all staying." Emmett said hiding his pain. I looked at Jasper and was surprised that he wasn't out of control with Bella's blood. I sighed and went back to helping Carlisle.

_Baby you need to get in here now. Charlie is going into shock. _Esme sent. Carlisle looked at me then sighed. It looked to be like the blood was stopping.

"Edward you know what to do from here. I need to go help Charlie." I shook my head and Carlisle was out before I knew it. The bleeding had stopped and she was breathing normal now. I sighed and relaxed in a chair.

* * *

(Time Break)

An hour later Bella was waking up and looking around. Her eyes were still red and she was confused. She looked around and stopped me. Her eyes started to tear up.

"They plan on telling my mother then killing me like that." She said. I looked at her and placed my hand on hers.

"Bella I'm so sorry. Is there anything that I can-" I was cut off by Carlisle walking and looking rather sad. I didn't like the looks of it and I could tell that it was going to kill Bella.

"I'm sorry to say Bella but Charlie is dead." Her face went into shock and she was in pain as she doubled over and started crying almost falling off the bed. I took her in my arms and tried to calm her.

* * *

**Well that's one of the surprises. I'm really sorry to say that the story is coming to an end.  
Thanks to everyone for the support and I hope you enjoy other stories of mine.  
Music listening to: Stay by: Sugarland.  
The song is just perfect! -tears- **


	18. Surprise part II

Chapter 17  
SURPRISE! part II  
Murder Gone Wrong  
**--Sorry guys Charlie had to die. He just couldnt take the heat anymore. He was getting old and all the injuries were really getting to him. Enjoy because there is a bigger surprise coming up!--**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

My father dead. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. All of this happening and my mother is soon going to find out about everything...-gasps- _My mother!_I really hope she is okay. But with this broken leg I wont be able to go any where. Oh well that just puts me through more training and I might need it agter this. Edward or any of the Cullens would let me work my leg. Well news flash there! I need to work with it or for all I know I could really hurt myself if I didn't. God only knows what could happen to me if I didn't work with it.

I had been crying now for about...lets just say a long time because the sun was coming up. After a while everyone left the hospital wing up Edward. Carlisle would come and check in some times and so would everyone else. I had moved from Edwards arm to the bed and then to the bathroom floor. The thought of Charlie being dead made me sick. I don't know what it was but I guess my system just couldn't take it. I mean if you go through some of the things I have then something like this would really make you sick. Edward was always b my side even when I was in a ball on the bathroom floor. I got up and looked at him.

"I'm really sorry Bella but there wasn't anything I could do." Carlisle said walking in. I looked up at him and knew I had to see Charlie.

"Carlisle do you still have my father?" I asked sitting up. Edward helped just a bit and held me steady as I stood.

"Yes we do. Would you like to see him?" I shook my head yes.

"That would be nice. Thanks Carlisle." I said following him to the morgue. I was lucky he wasn't all gray and weird looking and his eyes were closed but hey it was still my father and he didn't look the way dead people did on t.v. I think that would have made me even more sick.

Carlisle opened the door and I walked over sitting on a chair that was by his body. I looked at them then back at my father.

"Could I please have some alone time with him? I know he's dead but still." I said looking back at them. Carlisle agreed and Edward hesitated.

"Go I'll be fine and I know when I need you, you will be able to hear me." I said my eyes getting glassy. I could see he was hurt that I was hurt.

"I'll be right out side." I sighed and did he and he left. I turned back looking at my father. The tears started to fall and I could only hope that Alice wouldn't send Edward in as soon as she knew what was going to happen.

"Oh Charlie..." I said my voice breaking. I placed my hand on his head rubbing his head back like you did with little kids and calming them down. "Daddy..." I broke placing my head on his chest. The tears were really bad now. I sat there like that for about five minutes then looked back at him.

"If only you could see the good I have done and the good I will do. Why did you have to go? You know that I need you. I can't do this with out you and the Cullen's can only do so much. What am I going to do with you not there? YWho's going to fight my fears and protect me from the people that want to hurt me? Daddy I can't do this with out you. We aren't the top if it's only me. Please I don't want you to die. I still need you. Please come back." The tears were thick and I couldn't help my voice break. I placed my head back on his chest and cried hard. This was so hard. I needed my daddy and I knew he knew that. If only I knew a way to bring him back. There had to be a way...but I knew there wasn't.

"Daddy I still need you. Mom will never help me. She hates this. But... Why did you have to go? You couldn't have waited till I was way older? Now no one can walk me down the isle. I need my father more then I need anyone else. I don't know what to do with out you. You never taught me what to do when you did pass away and it isn't supposed to be now. Please daddy I still need you..." I trailed off. I couldn't take this. I knew Edward was going to be coming in any minute but that still wasn't going to stop me.

"Bella..." I heard a voice say. I just thought it was one of the Cullen's and if it was they would come and get me.

"Bella...please look at me." I knew that voice too well. I looked up shocked to see Charlie standing there...well his ghost. I knew there was something weird about me besides the fact that I'm in love with a vampire.

"Daddy...it can't be. You're dead." I said more tears coming.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry for this but I know you can be the best of the bewst. Hell you're even better then your old fart of a father." I giggled.

"You aren't an old fart." He chuckled.

"Bella I will always be here for you. I will make sure that some how I can walk you down the isle. But before I find a way Carlisle will be an amazing father for you. They had always been your true family." He walked over to me placing his hand behind my ear.

"But you're still my real father. The Cullen family means me and you. You are as much family as I am to them. Please tell me you will always be there and that you will come when I need you the most." I said holding his hand.

"I can't promise that and even you know that." He kissed my forehead and started to fade away.

"NO CHARLIE PLEASE DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!" I yelled trying to hold on to him.

"Love you more then life Bells." Then he faded off into where ever. I screamed no then broke down crying harder then ever. I heard the door open and Edward walked in picking me up and walking me to my bed room. My real one not the hospital bet room that I have taken a liking to.

* * *

Over an hour I had been crying in Edward arms and I now stopped. I looked at him and he looked at me wiht a pained expression.

"I promise both of you I will kill who ever did this to Charlie." I said our of pure hate. I was beyound poed. I was fucking pissed to the point that the whole world can burn under my glare.

"Bella don't go getting yourself hurt." Edward said rubbing my head.

"I don'tcare what happens but that fuck head is going to pay." I said, my jaw was cleched and I had fire coming from my eyes.

"Just promise me you won't go and get yourself hurt." he said moving my head to look at him.

"Sorry but that is a promise I may have to break." I pulled my head away.

"Okay now that's just the assassin part of you talking." He said.

"Well sometimes that part is better then the other. The other sides just seem to get my ass and the people I love in trouble." We were quiet for a bit. I looked at him and wiped away some of the anger.

"Edward if I get really hurt after I am going to kill who ever killed Charlie I just want you to know that I love you." I gave him a kiss and got off the bed. He caught my hand standing up too.

"I love you too." He said kissing me again. I saw him get down on one knee as tears of happiness flowed freely down my face.

"I have already gotten Charlie's blessing and you know that my family has taken you in like a lost puppy dog which that's what you are but still...Bella...Isabella Marie Swan...Will you marry me?"

* * *

**OH Cliffy!! Enjoy the waiting! Tell me what you think and I think I am going to make a second one so give me some ideas.  
Song 4 Chapter: From this Moment by: Shania Twain  
Can't wait!!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
-No Name-  
Murder Gone Wrong  
**--AHHHH HE PROPOSED!! WILL SHE SAY YES?! I forget to put this yesterday but the last chapter made me cry while I was writing it so no way in hell am I going to reread that! On with the story.--**

_"Will you marry me?"_

I looked down at him as tears that I didn't want continued to roll down my face. I looked at him(obviously) and shook my head.

"Yes of course." I smiled. He stood up and spun me around in a hug. My feet weren't even on the ground. I laughed and for the longest time I heard him laugh...a real laugh. He stopped spinning and my arms went around his neck. I was still smiling and he kissed me the most passionate kiss I have ever had...from him and in general.

"Woohoo...Yeah!...YOU GO GIRL!... WAY TO GO YOU TWO!!" I heard people screaming and clapping I turned to see the whole family barging out of the door way. I smiled even bigger and everyone came rushing into the room. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme devoured me in a hug as Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle Going to Edward patting him on the back and all the crap!

"Oh my god I can't believe he did it." Alice screamed while I heard everyone else. "Congrats baby." Esme said..."Way to go!" Rose said. They were all speaking at the same time. The girls moved on to Edward and then I was soon in a huge bear hug from Emmett.

"Ah my little sis and bro are finally getting married. It really is amazing!" Emmett said setting me down. Carlisle gave me a hug and surprisingly so did Jasper. I smiled. I couldn't help but feel really good about this. Emmett was right. His sis and bro were getting married. That sounds weird but...good at the same time. I looked at Edward and he just smiled. He held out his hand and I took it as he pulled me into a hug.

"Isabella Maire Swan Cullen...Yeah I like it." He said. I could feel him smile. I smiled back...the name did have a nice ring to it...wait ring?! Where was it?

"Um..Eddy no to sound...self centered...but where's the ring?" I looked at him. His smile was whipped away then came back. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet case. He opened it. the ring had a huge diamond in the middle then smaller rings off to the side of it.**(N.A. Picture of the ring on my profile) **My mouth dropped as i held out my left hand. He took it and placed the ring were it will always and forever remain on my third finger. Fresh tears rolled down my face. Edward whipped them away and I looked at him, smiling.

"Thank you." I whispered. I knew he heard me.

"It is official...we're hitched!" I laughed just a bit and kissed him.

"Hey they really are hitched!" Emmett said amazed by my ring**.(N.A. I so wished I had that ring**!) Everyone laughed.

"Emmett you really are slow." Rose said holding his shoulder. Like that move you do; you place your hand on his shoulder as he holds your waist...yeah well that's what they did. We were all laughing when...

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind and  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight." my face heated up as I got out of Edwards grip on tried to find my phone. Everyone looked at me and I had this 'oops' smile on my face.

"Sorry, I got a text." Emmet looked at me like this 'I didn't know that!' look.

"Bella...I didn't know you were like that." Emmett said. I stuck my tongue out at him and his mouth dropped.

"I'm not. My friend in Arizona put that for when he texts me and calls me and that crap." I said grabbing my phone answering it. Everyone looked at me funny. My face got innocent.

"What?"

"Did you say he?" jasper asked me.

"Yeah. He's gay and he kissed a girl and he hopes that his boyfriend doesn't mind. Is there a problem with gay men?" I asked reading the text.

**Girl tell me when you're back in town because I think it's time for a...SHOPPING SPREE! **I smiled as I could picture him getting excited about this.

"If you can call them men!" Emmet said. Rose, Alice, even Esme and I stared at him with our mouths dropped. Rose slapped him in the back of the head and stood away from him crossing her arms.

"What?" he said. He really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Watch your mouth before it gets slapped off. He's more of a man then you will ever be!" I said replying to the text.

**I don't know when I will be back but as soon as I am you ARE the first I am hitting up! I could really use some new treads. **I hit send then continued to glare at Emmett. Even the guys were mad at him.

"Why is everyone so mad?" He asked. He really was a air head.

"Don't ever disrespect a gay guy. He may be gay but he can do so many things that you will never be able to do." I said. I was a bit heated and hungry so I headed out the door.

"Great." Edward muttered under his breath. "Thanks Emmett my fiance is pissed. She was just getting happy too." I heard him sigh heard then heard his heavy steps come out of the room. I wasn't that far from him and he caught up pretty fast.

"Bella...baby...Emmett's just being stupid. Please don't get mad." he said taking my hand. We were in the kitchen(yes Charlie put the kitchen by my room because I was always hungry) now and I was standing in front of the fridge. I looked up at him trying not to smile.

"I know." The smile slipped as I let go and got something to eat. He was confused then looked at me enjoying some cold pizza.

"What?"I asked. It was kind of deformed because my mouth was stuffed with pizza.

"Why you so happy?" He asked walking over to me.

"I'm not mad at Emmett...I was just hungry. I can't remember the last time I had a good meal." I smiled happy that there wasn't food in my mouth and Edward started to laugh.

"Ah...Bella Bella Bella...What would we do with out you? You are the only one I know that can storm off a bit heated just because she's hungry." I shrugged.

"It's a talent!" I started to finish up my pizza and dig for more when I was stopped. Edwards arms went around me and started pulling me toward the table. I looked at him with a 'what are you doing?' look. He smiled and I raised an eye brow.

"You said you couldn't remember the last time you had a good meal...so what do you want?" He said sitting on the table. I looked at him then hit his thigh with my hand.

"Don't sit on the table. Very old...kind of like you." He scowled as I smiled at laughing just a bit. He got off and pulled a chair next to me.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Um...I want spaghetti..." He started to get up but I grabbed his hand. He turned and sat back down. "I want to make it." I said after kissing him.

"Why can't I make you pasta?" He was a bit confused. I laughed just a bit and gave him another kiss.

"One it's not pasta it's spaghetti and two dad and I have a secret recipe for the sauce. Whether you guys eat or not, you _are _going to eat tonight. Call the family for a minute." I said watching Edward lift his head then look back at me. I was being dazzled again but when I looked up the whole family was there. I looked at them but then had to double take. Edward chuckled. I stood up and the family crowded in.

"How do you guys feel about speghetti?" I asked. Every, escpecaily Emmett, agreed that it was good.

"Well then tonight you guys are going to eat. I don't care about anything. In memory of Charlie..." I took a deep breath stopping tears and Edward held my hand. "...we are going to have that. We are _all _going to eat and no butts about it. Now can you guys have garlic?" I asked Carlisle.

"Of course. Hell Edward loves garlic when he can get some." I looked up and Edward and he smiled. I smiled looking back at the family.

"Good. Dinner will be ready in an hour. I expect that you guys will be washed up and ready for dinner. Oh and tonight dress up just a bit. Not too much but nice." Everyone shook there head once and headed out...except Emmett.

"Um...Bella..."

"Yeah." I said looking at Emmett. I had to really try not to laugh. Edward had to leave because he knew that he was going to start laughing too.

"I'm really sorry about the whole gay thing. It's just that I'm not really fond of gay people and I didn't know that you were." He kept on continuing and on and on. I was trying so hard not to laugh and it almost killed me but I managed.

"I accept but next time think before you act." Emmett's face was truly sincere and I knew Edward would be laughing. Emmett really did mean this. I couldn't take it anymore. I bursted out laughing. Emmett looked at me in confusion which made me laugh even harder. I was rolling on the floor crying because this was just too funny. Edward walked in containing his laughter.

"Bella stop laughing I'm being conpletely serious." Emmett was hurt and that was funny.

"She knows..."Edward started laughing with me. "...that's way she's laughing." Emmett looked at us in confusion then I heard the rest of the family out side laughing. Now I did feel bad about Emmett.

"I don't get it...What's so funny?"

"Emmett she was hungry that's why she stormed off." Edward said laughing almost on the floor next to me. Emmett looked at me and squinted his eyes. i was standing up now and I stopped laughing.

"OH...you are so dead." I ran out of the kitchen with Emmett chasing me.

"Emmett you aren't killing my fiance." Edward said rasing off after us. We ran around for a while then I stopped next to the family. Some how I had out run Emmett or Edward tackled him...I didn't really know. I leaned against the wall.

"So dinner will be changed to about and hour and 15 minutes." I heard Emmett then looked at where he was coming from and my face got black and this other 'oh god' look. I looked at the family as they waved bye and I ran. I had no clue where Edward was.

I got to about my room when I was tackled by Emmett. He was tickling me and I couldn't breath.

"Say sorry Bella." he kept saying this and I kept saying no. He tickled me harder and harder until the point that I screamed. The next thing I know Emmett is flying off of me and Edward is holding me. The rest of the family come in and I'm still laughing. Everyone looks at me then at Emmett who's have way across the room and start laughing. Alice was on the floor laughing because this is the second time she's seen this.

I appoligized to Emmett then got started on dinner. I made up the sauce as Edward made the noodles. I t was about five minutes till dinner and Edward was setting up the table as I left to get ready.

I dressed in a pair of my dress pants, a nice black shirt that had little jewles on it and did something with my hair. I really don't know what. I walked back into the kitchen to see everyone looking nice waiting for me. I smiled and sat down and we started eating.

**Weird I know but I thought it was good. I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER INLESS I GET TEN OR MORE REVIEWS!**


	20. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19:  
--Okay will that was fun. Yes she can cook and in this chapter I will tell you about the dinner. PLEASE CAN I GET MORE REVIEWS? IF I DON'T HAVE TEN REVIEWS ON ANY CHAPTER I WILL STOP WRITING THIS!!--

* * *

We were all siting there eatin the rather good dinner, well thats what I thought, when a memory of Charlie flashed in my head. My fork dropped then saw all eyes on me. I looked around then took a deep breath only for it to come out raspy. Edward took my hand and I looked at him. His face was pained and I knew mine was in shock.

"Bella...Bella...Bella, love, you have to breathe." Edward said placing his other hand on my face. I kept taking deep breaths until finally i was able to breath again. Edward let go of my face but not my hand.

"Sorry." I said looking around. "I'm still in shock and I'm holding in everything right now. Just the last time we had homemade pasta was when i was little. Charlie made it when he was still with my father. The last time was when I was ten. ever sence then he doesn't make it until I told him to make it for me and give me the recipe." A few tears escaped my hold. Everyone had a sad look on their face. I looked sown then continued eating, crying while I ate. I didn't hear anyone else eating. I sighed and looked up. I don't think they even cared about making it look like they could try and hide it.

"If you don't like it you don't have to fake it or anything like that." I said sort of pushing my plate away.

"Bella it isn't the food. The food is very good it's just that we're all worried about you." Carlisle said placing a hand on my other hand. My head snatched up. I was angry and I don't know why.

"Listen here everyone. Don't worry about me. Same thing you tell me. I can take care of myself. I'm telling you this now. Whoever did this is going to pay and I don't mean be let off with a warning. I _will _kill who ever did this and not one of you are going to try and stop me. I'm telling you the same thing I told Edward. I know this is my assassin side getting to me but no one gets away with death in this family." I stood up, picked up my plate, threw it in the sink, then stormed off.

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

Bella is really mad. I watched her storm off. The family and I just sat there staring after her. We couldn't move until we heard Emmett shoving down the food. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Everyone was looking at him funny. He looked up, mouth full of food, and spoke.

"What?" Some pasta fell out of his mouth. I looked away shacking my head. Carlisle was in a state of confusion. I could see it on his face.

"Carlisle what is it? Your face and mind are in told confusion." I asked looking at him worried.

"Bella is right no one should get away with a killing in the family. There has to be something we can help her with." I could tell he was calculating something in his head.

"Carlisle there isn't anything that we can help with. This is her element and it would take to long for us to be trained to deal with all of this." I said. I sighed then knew I had to talk to her. I got up and headed off to her room...

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

I stormed off to my room. I was pacing back and forth. _Ugh I know who did this so why can't I just go after him?_

_Charlie that's why. And the family. I knew I had to stay with them but I just have to go. I know who did this and all I want is to kill them. Charlie always told me that if some one dies in the family and you know who to go after them._ Hatred filled my site. I walked over to my closet getting out my best pair of boots, my best fighting out fit, and my best weapons. I know Alice will see me but I don't care. They aren't gong to stop me. I had a cross bow across me, knifes every where I could think that would be easy to reach, a few hand guns, and a bunch more. I was about to walk out when I stopped and remembered that Edward was going to stop me. A letter...

_Dear baby,_

_I love you and the whole family but I can't let this go one minute. It has been killing me all day long. I know who killed Charlie and I know what they're going to do next. I love you so much. I can't promise you that I won't get hurt but it is an option I am willing to take. Please forgive me. I know what I need to do and it isn't staying here. Edward I love you more then life itself. I know you all want to help but I just can't wait. This is something I need to do. Edward...they're going after my mom..._

_Bella_

And with placing the note on the bed I stormed out to the car, driving the long drive to my mothers. I will not let another family member die.

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

I walked into Bella's room only to find a note that she left for me. I read over and anger was running in me. I couldn't believe this. She could have just waited. I ran back to the kitchen at a not so normal rate. The family was just about to leave when I came in.

"She's gone." I roared. Everyone's face was in shock...

* * *

Okay so that was fun! PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think. I have almost 5000 hits and yet not alot of reviews!


	21. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20:  
--Oh! That was fun and I know have kept you waiting long enough...so on with the fun!!--

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

I tried to go after her but her car wheels were squealing down the road. I called her extremely mad.

"Hello." She said on the first ring.

"Get your ass home. You just got out of the hospital and you are risking this? What are you stupid?" I said. I was really pissed and I knew I would never forgive myself for this.

"No...can be but no! I'm a cold hearted assassin and if you have a problem with that then why are you marrying me?" She asked. Oh she was always good at that.

"You aren't a cold hearted assassin so get home before you get yourself killed or even hurt." I said. The family was all around me.

"I told you that is a promise I would have to break. Now you would go and kill who ever hurt your family so why can't I?"

"Because I didn't just get out of a hospital wing."

"Have you noticed a cast on my leg all night? Let me answer for you, No. I heal fast. I'm fine. Come after me if you want to but I would love to see you catch up." And with the she hung up. I growled and looked at my family.

"Emmett you're coming with me. No one else. I don't care if you want to help. Emmett and I will have more fun doing this anyway." Emmett had a huge grin on his face. Everyone else was pissed well at least everyone but Carlisle and Esme. They all agreed as much as they didn't want to. I some how unlocked Bella's lab and managed to get out some form of a weapon. Emmett found the biggest one he could find and I just looked at him.

"No. You don't need a rocket launcher. Remind me never to piss off my fiance when she has any form of a weapon on her and by her." Emmett and laughed and we grabbed what we could. It was just hand guns and knifes and I knew Bella would be completely pissed but I don't care. I don't care if she is an assassin she is my fiance and I refuse to let her go and get hurt. No way in hell am I going to loose her.

We hoped in the car and sped off. No one could really catch us so they didn't bother it was more so Bella that I was worried about. I wasn't sure if we could catch up. Charlie's car is pretty fast and so was Bella's. The trip was long and we didn't have to sleep.

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

I raced the car down the road. Edward called and I knew he would be pissed...beyond pissed at me. I would have to apologize to him like ten million times but then again so would he and I don't know why. He tends to do that a lot even when it's my fault. My eyes were still filled with rage as I was finally in Arizona. It was a very long trip and I don't get a lot of sleep anyway so I was still full of energy. It took me a good two hours to get into my home town then about 15 minutes to get to my house. I circled the neighbor hood shocked to see that the party wasn't at there house. I parked the car away from anyone seeing and walked around back. I climbed up to my window which wasn't very hard to do considering I have had to done higher then a two story building. I opened my window and quietly made my way down stairs. I knew they weren't expecting me to come through the back. When I got in the kitchen my mother was tied to a chair. Her eyes were blood shot and I hated to see her like this.

"Mom..." I tried but i was stopped to see that hatred was in her eyes.

"No way in my whole life have I ever wanted you to be like your father.Why?" She asked. I didn't like to see her like this. I took a deep breath knowing she wouldn't like this.

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Dead. No stop avoiding the question." I knew that she was going to die in a matter of minutes which REALLY SUCKED!!

I sighed heavily. "I guess I can't keep this from you anymore. I did this that way I could help people. I love doing this and if you have a problem with it them I don't give a fuck. It's my way of life not yours. You have tried to control my life way too long. I was glad I did this. I have helped so many people whether you believe that or not. If you have a problem then yet again I don't give a fuck. It was a way for dad and I do bond. He has done so much for me but I couldn't help him. Every morning I wasn't out running. I was helping dad. I WAS KEEPING YOUR ASS SAFE! I CAME HERE SO WHAT HAPPENED TO DAD DOESN'T HAPPEN TO YOU BUT I BOUT THAT WILL HAPPEN BECAUSE I CAN GUARANTEED THAT LANCE IS SOME WHERE WAITING TO ATTACK ME. MOM, DAD IS DEAD! FUCKING DEAD! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU?" I started to walk towards her but I couldn't believe what I heard. She was crying again to see her only little girl like this.

"Don't you touch me you cold hearted bitch." My mouth dropped, my eyes were assassin cold, and my voice was more cold then I could ever imagine.

"Lance get out here." Lance stepped into the room. He was smiling and I just started at her. "Do what you came here to do." He smiled even bigger and drew his gun. He shot but I pulled my gun out and shot it just right hitting the bullet and counteracting it. His smile faded as he charged at me. I drew out my knifes and started to fight him. My mother was screaming at the sight and me.

"Mother! SHIT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!" I shouted at her. She stopped and just looked at me.

"Cold hearted bitch." My face was still in a stone form. Lance tried to come at me but I threw him across the room. He got up then looked at my mother. He smiled and went for my mother. I stood there not doing anything. I stabbed my mother and she looked at me like Why? Lance looked like he was going to see some other reaction from me and the sight of my mother die.

"You think that's going to make me cry? Try again." I threw a knife at him and it hit him in the heart. He looked at it then at me.

"You really are a cold hearted bitch." Then he fell to the ground dead. I shrugged, walked out, hoped in the car, and went to the garage where the party was.

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

We were a block from her house when we saw her go past.

"Shit." I mumbled, turned the car around, and followed her. She arrived at a garage with a stone face and that meant that her mother was dead and she gave her what for.

"Now what?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing. We wait for her and follow her home then we talk." We sat there behind her, well Charlie's car, knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

I walked in with my gun reloaded, the cross bow on my back, and every knife I could hid in my body. The music was blasting and I didn't care because it would only take me five minutes to kill them if I could find the right spot. I looked around and saw the ceiling. It was perfect. I jumped up the walls and sat perfectly balanced on one of the support beans. I looked around and found the twins together. I pulled the cross bow around and loaded it up. I shot once at Dustin watched Austin look around and cry and all that crap then reloaded and shot him. The party didn't even noticed. I jumped down landing perfectly as always and walked out like nothing happened. I walked out and saw Edward and Emmett leaning against the car. I sighed and walked over to them.

"I will explain to eveyone once we get home." I said. I walked around and hopped into my car. Ememtt and Edward were right on my tail and I guess I should let them be able to follow and not get lost. I stayed at a normal pace as we headed home and I awaited my fate.

* * *

Short. Sweet. But Hey. It's almost over. Any idea's for the second one?

**5-10 reviews- Friday**

**10-20 reviews- Thrusday**

**20-30 reviews- TOMORROW! I know I have kept you waiting long enough.**


	22. The Conclusion

****

Chapter 20:  
The Conclusion  
ITS THE LAST CHAPTER AND I FINISHED A STORY!! WHOA!  
--Yes this is the last chapter and I want to right a second one I just don't know what to do. So give me ideas please!--

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

I walked into the house waiting for everyone to start to yell at me. Edward was behind me and I couldn't and wouldn't look at him. I walked in to see no one waiting for me. _They're probably all mad at you Bella_. I thought to myself. I sighed and headed for my room. Edward probably wanted to talk to me and I knew Emmett wanted to use the weapons but no one will let him. If I was to put him through training then he could but he's a vampire so he doesn't need it. _Why did they have the weapons anyway_? I thought to myself again.

I walked in my room surprised to see that Edward hadn't followed me. I guess he knew that I wanted to be alone. I undressed and took a nice long bubble bath. I knew they would be waiting somewhere and I just had to find them. After about half an hour in the bath I got out, dried off, got dressed in a pair of Edward's sweatpants that I had and a sports bra with a tank top. I brushed my hair by the window looking out at the nice sunset that was over the ocean. I watched the whole thing go down thinking about nothing and everything. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I noticed that someone did the dishes and it was probably Esme. I smiled and got something to eat. I just had some fruit and sat there at the table tired of the quietness but I guess I deserved it. I sighed again and placed my bowl of fruit in the sink. I walked inot my hallway and went to go to my room when I heard very quiet whispers and saw a light coming from the library. I walked over there and leaned in a little trying to find the right time to go in.

"...it's not like she really wanted her to die." I heard Jasper say.

"I know she loved her." Esme said.

"But she flat out said kill her. Explain that." Rose said. Great she's mad at me again. Like I really want to deal with a bitch right now.

"Just give her time. It was the assassin part in her. I know she never wanted to see, hear, think anything like that of her mother dying. It's just hard for her. She has kept this for her life from people and she didn't plan on telling her mother but Lance, the asshole he is, had to say something." Edward said. Well at least I know he's some what on my side.

"Look Edward. You're marrying a cold hearted assassin." Rose said. Tears came from my eyes now. I couldn't take this anymore. I sighed and started to walk away.

"Bella we all know you're there, come here please." Carlisle said. I took a deep breath and walked in. They all gasps when they saw me with tear filled eyes.

"Cold heart huh? If I'm cold hearted then why am I crying? Yeah I heard you. I can probably guess that all of you think I'm cold hearted for letting my mother die." I took a deep breath again but only it came out raspy. "I came to apologize and tell you why I went. I know you are all mad at me for going but just hear me out." Edward came over to me. I looked at him and just walked over to the couch. He sat next to me as I tucked my legs up and wrapping my arms around my knees and setting my head on my knees. They all sat there waiting for me to tell my story.

"Yes I let my mother die but I will never be cold hearted. I really couldn't do anything about my mother. Even if I could save her she could never talk to me again. I killed Lance, Austin, and Dustin. Along with Andy and Jared. As much and I loved to be their friends my father information on them awhile back and was going to send me to kill them but that's when they took him. They some how hatched into the cameras and saw my father doing what he did. That's how they knew to kill me besides the fact that I told them. I found the information when my father was still gone but I didn't do anything because I thought it was wrong until we found their files. They managed to somehow erase their files front he computer that way we wouldnt find them. Their business was going longer then my father's and mine...well now mine. They did more damage to the world then my father and I ever will." I tried to hold back tears that were about to break free.

"I had a dream that my mother was going to die and I was right. But in the dream I died too." I looked up to see all of their faces in shock. Even Alice who probably saw the same thing.

"I wanted so much to save my mother but the look on her face was way too painful. I knew right there that she would never love me again and I couldn't blame her. Who wants a daughter who knows how to kill in about 13 different ways." The tears broke through. "I never wanted to see my family die but it is something that us assassin learn to live with. There are people out there that have lost much more then I have. I don't know what happened to Phil. For all I know he died." My glare snapped up at Rosalie. "No I didn't kill him." She glared back.

"Don't you even think about start something with me." She said.

"Rose you can hate me all you want but don't ever forget that I can kill. Never will I harm any of you. I love you too much. You guys are my only family that I have now. I know you guys are all mad at me but I don't think I will ever forgive myself about letting her die. One of the codes of being an assassin is always to keep the hostage safe and it's clear that I didn't. My father wasn't my fault and I will never blame myself for it. I will never let someone I love get hurt or let the person that hurt them get away with it. That was one of the codes my father made... and I plan to keep it. I don't care if you hate me with a passion but the people that killed my family are now burning in the pits of hell. I love my family more then you will ever know so go ahead and call me cold hearted because I have more heart then a lot of people." The tears really came through now. I cried as I set my head on my knees and just wanted to disappear into the night. I knew Edward was upset to see me like this and Rose just wanted to kill me but I couldn't look right now.

"Bella we are so sorry but..." Carlisle came over to me placing an arm around me.

"Carlisle I'm so sorry for putting your family through all of this. I don't think it would be right for you to stay and I don't think it was right for you to come." I said and it was true. If they could have come at some other time that would have been lovely.

"Bella my dear..." I looked over at Carlisle and he had a sincer look on his face. "...-sigh- Bella we're leaving. I don't believe we will be coming back." I looked at him in disbelief and then at Edward. He wasn't even looking at me and when I looked around the room everyone had their heads faced down. I looked at them for a minute then broke out crying even more. I felt Carlisle get up and looked around. Everyone was out of the room. I laid down on the couch curling in a ball and crying even harder.

I didn't hear anyone come in but I was soon in some ones arms. I just stayed there before I looked up to see Edward's face.

"Edward...I'm..." I couldn't even finish my sentence as more tears over whelmed me.

"Ssh. Bella. Everything will be okay. Listen." He stood me up straight as he stood in front of me.

"Yes we are leaving..." I started to take off the ring that I never took off. "No...keep the ring. I need you to have something to remember me by. I will miss you with all my heart and I have never thought of you as a cold hearted killer. Just a very protective person. Please don't forget me." I looked up at him.

"Edward I never ment for you to leave. I...I...I don't want you to leave. I need you more then ever. I need the whole family." I said as tears covered his shirt.

"Bella...please stop. It's all planned out. I love you Bella." He said. I looked up one more time.

"I love you too. I will miss you more then you know. I don't..." I broke down crying. "Edward...I love you so much... I guess I will never have a family again." I said. He picked me up and placed me on the couch as I just cried harder curling in a ball protecting my heart from loosing anyone else. I didn't know when he left but I did hear his final words.

"Never loose faith Bella. I will always love you. Please move on." It only made me want to die. But I cried my little heart out as proceeded to curl up farther and farther into the darkness.

**VERY IMPORTANT**

**Yes I know a very sad ending put I have a surprise for the next story. I still need ideas so comment and tell me them and tell me what you thought of the story over all!!**

**ConfusedxXxXandxXxXdeadxXxX**


	23. INFO ABOUT SQUEL!

**THE SEQUEL IS THE DARKEST DAY!! ITS ALREADY UP AND INTO THE STORY! **

**R&R!! **

**YOU WILL LOVE WHAT I HAVE FOR YOU!!**


End file.
